Crimson
by EclipsedLight
Summary: The G- Revolution team has won against BEGA and now the BBA want to hold a tourniment in their name in six months. Meanwhile when the team waits they come to some problems with Kai and his past. Voltaire and Boris are back in the picture and have somethin
1. Default Chapter

The story starts off at Tyson's dojo. Soft snoring punctuated the silence that hung in the night air. Seven figures lay under blankets on the wooden floor, all sleeping soundly. Apart from one. The blankets shifted as the body rolled over again. Mummers escaped the young boy's mouth as his brow creased at dreams that disturbed his sleep. Dreams he wished he wouldn't have.

A small boy at the age of four stood by the leg of his mother watching three forms arguing about him. One of the three forms was his grandfather. Kai saw his grandfather look at him with a glare in his eyes. Kai's mother picked him up and held him close in her arms. She started to run away from the other two forms and out of the huge mansion into the ice cold snow.

Kai heard his grandfather yell." stop her and bring back the boy!" Kai could hear his mother breathe hard as she ram faster and faster. Then there was a shot and Kai and his mother fell down. Kai saw the snow on the ground turn red were his mother had fallen

"Mama? Mamas are you okay? Mama please get up!" said the crying form of the young boy.

"Kai stay strong and don't lose hope. You will be saved my sweet son." those were his mother's last dying words.

Then some cold hand tried to pick up Kai but Kai bit that hand and ran towards his mother. Kai then cried out loud and hard before his grandfather backhanded Kai and then Kai was silent.

"No grandson of mine will cry. It shows weakness and Kai I don't accept weakness." said his grandfather with a stern cold voice. His grandfather then picks Kai up and walks towards his car. Kai turned his head and looked back at his mother's lifeless form in the snow. Then Kai's father shows up weak but still fighting to get Kai back.

"Father give back my son. I won't allow you to use him for your plans!" yelled Kai's father. His father tried to grab Kai when Kai's father was stabbed in the back and then when his form fell to the ground his father tried to reach Kai when he was stabbed in the chest. Kai's father laid in the snow in a pool of crimson blood.

Daddy! Daddy! No Daddy wake up!" Kai yelled before he was knocked to the ground.

"Kai you have no one else but me now. You will become strong and not show weakness ever again." said his grandfather with his stern cold voice. Then picked up Kai and put him in the car as he fell asleep not aware of what he would face the next seven years. As the car took off the unconscious form of Kai let tears fall from his crimson closed eyes.

In the dark the boy dreaming woke up. His slate and dark blue hair gleamed in the small amount of light the moon gave off through the window. His alert crimson eyes glowing softly. Sweat beaded his pale forehead and sighed with deep sorrow.

These nightmares have been plaguing his dreams since the end of BEGA. After seeing Boris again Kai wondered about the disappearance of his grandfather and Boris along with Brooklyn. He still doesn't remember much of his past memories except the small flashbacks his dreams provided him. He wished he didn't have the dreams, that he had his full memory. It would mean he knew everything about himself, not just the disturbing images that didn't make sense. Out of all of them the one about his parents was one of the worst. Even compared to the ones where he was beaten and punished, were he woke up screaming. It was stuffy in here. He got up and walked to the door opening it carefully. One last look around the other forms in the room confirmed he hadn't woken anyone. Good, he didn't want them to know about his dreams. Even when he woke up screaming they never seemed to notice. Let it stay that way. With those last thoughts he walked into the cool outside air, sliding the door shut behind him.

A pair of amber eyes watched in the dark. The pair of eyes looked worried saying, "Kai what's going on with you?"


	2. Crimson chapter two

Ok Eclipsed Light here. Thank you for all the reviews keep them coming. This next chapter isn't one of my favorites but it goes along with the plot. Any Tyson fans might not want to read this chapter I do make fun of him a little.

Rei's pov.

"He woke up again with that scared look on his face. I'm really worried about Kai. When we traveled three years ago I always shared the same room as Kai and back then he did have dreams but none of them affected him this bad." Rei looked around and his eyes stopped on the place Kai was sleeping. Rei started to think about the first time he told the others about Kai having nightmares.

(Flashback)

"No way! Kai's having nightmares! " everyone in the room yelled.

"Are you sure we're talking about the same Kai? Kai the one that's a loner?" Tyson says with sarcasm.

"Yes Tyson they've become more frequent, and he keeps waking up in the middle of the night with a start and cold sweat dripping down his face." stated Rei.

"Why is Kai having nightmares? I didn't think Kai was one to dream." Said the worried blond.

A very concerned voice of Rei answered,"Kai is to secretive he never lets us help him."

"We can't do anything; Kai likes to keep to himself so just leave him alone. You'll only get your head snapped off." exclaimed Tyson.

"Tyson he's been our friend for three years and we still don't know a lot about him! If Kai needs our help we should help him, but how can we when none of us try to find out what's wrong." Max says with worry and annoyance at how Tyson didn't care about Kai.

"Even if he won't admit it, we are friends, and these nightmares are affecting him. He's suffering and we should try to help." Rei says getting angry at Tyson.

Tyson rolled his eyes at Rei."Rei I know that, and I think we should he him but Kai is Kai. He won't like it when he finds out that we know." The bluenette says with some worry.

Everyone looked at Tyson confused. Tyson was being serious and it had nothing to do with beyblading and that only happens a few times.

'What I can be serious." Said Tyson almost reading their minds as to what they were thinking.

"Yeah we know, but it's strange no matter what Tyson." Says a now almost laughing Max.

(End Flashback)

Rei laughed about Tyson being so serious that day. His thoughts then turned to worry. Tomorrow he would have to tell his friends about Kai so they can help.

Kai was now outside on the porch looking up at the sky. He's been up so long and decided not to go to sleep. He puts his hand in his pocket to feel around for his beyblade and then he remembers it was shattered after his battle with Brooklyn. Thinking back Kai sighs." Dranzer won't come back until she has a beyblade to go in and she probably is enjoying her freedom. "Kai was about to go inside when he decided it was better outside.

It's morning, and Rei tells his friends about kai having another nightmare. His team looked worried and they decided it was time to do something about it.

A cheerful Max then speaks,"okay so who's going to tell him?"

Everyone was quiet. They know Kai would kill them if he found out.

"Well I fixed Dranzer so maybe that'll keep you safe, and it also gives you a reason to talk." Exclaimed Kenny.

Rei sighd and says with irritation."Okay I'll do it."

Everyone waved from the kitchen as Rei left."Good luck." Rei looked around the whole house till he found Kai in a tree on the highest branch. Kai looked like he was staring at something that no one else could see. Rei questioned to himself"how did he get up so high?" He started yelling up at the tree to gain Kai's attention."Hey Kai! I wan't to talk to you about something! Come down!"

Kai jumped from the branch and in five seconds was now on the ground staring at Rei annoyed." So what do you want?"

Rei sighed. "Here the Chief made it for you. Your new Dranzer blade."

Kai took the beyblade from Rei's hand and exsamined it."The Chief did this?" Kai said still annoyed from the fact that his thoughts were interrupted. With a yawnhe said," tell him I said thanks."

"Kai are you getting enough sleep? You look tired." Exclaimed Rei.

"Yeah so." Said Kai annoyed even more.

Rei couldn't hold it in any longer he had to find out what was wrong with his friend. " Kai we know that you've been having nightmares, and we would like to help." Said a very determined Rei.

Kai was now avoiding Rei's gaze." I didn 't know Iwas being so obvious." He couldn 't tell them, and drag them in it. Sure Tyson's done it more than once to them, but not Kai. It wouldn 't be fair to them, they were his problems and he would deal with it. If they got involved they could get hurt. At least Kai could prevent that from happening if he didn't tell them.

"There's nothing wrong with me and even if there was it would be my problem not yours. So stay out of it. I don't need your help or pitty. I can handle it on my as I always done." Kai knew he was bing harsh to him , but if it ment keeping them safe so be it. He has opened up to them when they battled for most of the part, but he couldn't let them in this time.

Rei's pupils narrouwed in the way as people seem to do when emotions ran through their minds. His upper lip curled up, showing the gleam of a fang in the sunlight. He truly looked like an angry cat when he did that.

"That's painful Kai, we just want to help!"

"You don't know real pain Rei and hopfully you never will." With that Kai walked pass Rei avoiding looking at him. Wlking into the direction of the dojo he gave the other spectators a glare.

"Well atleast it sounds like he cares about us that's good." That was all that crossed Rei's mind as he watched the dark blue of Kai's hair disappear around the corner.

When Rei's eyes finally returned to normal he walked in the house to meet up with the others.


	3. CrimsonChapyer three

Okay Eclipsed Light here please review this chapter explains what's going to happen in future chapters a little. Okay on with the fic

"Well Rei that didn't go to well." said Tyson sarcastically.

"He did a lot better than you could do" exclaimed Hillary annoyed at Tyson's impudence.

"Oh really!" said an annoyed and angry Tyson.

Hillary fights back with her sarcasim."Yes Tyson really."

"I've only known Kai for about half a year, and I've never heard anything about his dreams." said a confused Daichi.

"That's because it usually doesn't happen a lot." exclaimed a worried Rei.

"Rei when we traveled as the Bladebreakers three years ago you always shared a room with Kai. Did this ever happen there?" asked Kenny.

Rei shakes his head." No only twice but that was when we were in Russia.

"Well we all know why he acted the way he did back then." exclaimed the blond.

A confused Hillary and Daichi stood away from the group.

"What are you guy's talking about?" said an annoyed confused Daichi.

"Right Daichi you and Hillary weren't with us back then. Well I'll tell you later." exclaimed Kenny.

Just then Tyson's grandpa enters and says Tyson has a phone call from Mr. Dickenson. Tyson runs to get the phone when he trips.

"Hello." answered Tyson.

Mr. Dickenson on the reserving end was explaining to Tyson that he wanted the G-Revolution team down at the BBA headquarters by the afternoon.

"Sure. Okay see ya Mr. Dickenson." exclaimed Tyson as he hung up the phone.

"What was that about Tyson?" asked Max.

"Mr. Dickenson wants us at the BBA headquarters by noon for something important. He didn't say what." explained Tyson to the group of teens in the room.

Hillary then takes charge." Well that means we should go now. Oh we need to get Kai.So who is it this time?"

Just then Kai walked out of the shadows of the hall into veiw."No need I heard. So let's go." he said in his usual tone.

The group walked out of Tyson's house and headed towards the BBA headquarters. By the time they got there it was 11:57 am. Tyson busted into Mr. Dickenson's office while he was having a meeting.

Tyson said all happy, "yo Mr. D. what is it that you need us down here for?"

Mr. Dickenson regained hi composure, and began to speak. "Well now that the BBA is back in control of beyblading we wanted to have another tournament, but we can't do that just yet."

The teens all looked at the old man confused.

"So why did you bring us down here Mr. Dickenson?" asked Max.

Well because we may not be ready to start a world tournament, but we have come up with a small tournament. The BBA is truly grateful for all you've done that we decided to have a tournament to honor you. It will play out a five on a team, but there is really only four that will battle. The battles are all up to you. Also after we find the best two teams we break it into a one on one competition."

"Wow this is going to be great! We get to battle each other in a serious match like we all want to!" said a very excited Tyson.

"Yeah I am excited but who will be the other teams we play against?" asked Max

"Well we were thinking theses teams. The White Tiger X, the PPB All Stars, Blitzkrieg Boys, Majesties, F Dynasty, and a new team Blackseed.Then there is you G-Revolution." explained Mr. Dickenson.

So there are two trophies and titles?" asked Hillary.

"Yes best team and best bladder."

"So we want to eliminate all the teams then the final four try to eliminate all the teams next the final four try to eliminate eachother.Sounds pretty cool to me!" said a very excited Max.

"Yeah this will be so cool I can finally battle Tyson it's been way to long!" yelled a very happy Daichi.

"Alright now I'm fired up! Mr. D. we be glad to be in this tournament!" said a way happy Tyson.

"Okay then it's settled the tournament will be held in two months. I hope you'll be ready by then." said Mr. Dickenson.

The teens were about to leave the room when they were called back.

"Oh yes and before I forget I want Kai to be G-Revolutions team captain." explained Mr. Dickenson.

All the teens yelled." What!"

"Oh no Kai is going to work us hard like dogs." said Tyson.

"Yeah worst than Hillary." a worried Max says.

"If Kai accepts the offer of course." said Mr. Dickenson.

"Kai won't accept. He was forced to be our captain three years ago so he won't now," said Tyson in his mind.

"I don't think I'll survive Kai's training," said Max in his mind.

"Is Kai even fit for this? I don't know about it." said Rei in his mind.

The group of teens looked nervous, worried, and two confused. Then everyone looked at Kai with different expressions on each.

"Mr. Dickenson I accept." said Kai with his stern voice and a smirk on his face.


	4. Crimson Chapter four

It was around four o'clock by the time they got out of the BBA building. The teens had faces of excitement on them.

"Okay so we start training tomorrow," said Hillary, taking charge.

"Sure," said everyone. Then without them noticing, Kai started to walk in a different direction. The others wondered where he went.

"Hey. Kai's gone guys," said a very worried Kenny.

"That guy always runs off somewhere. Just leave him alone Chief," exclaimed Tyson with annoyance.

"Yeah I would agree with you normally, but since Kai's been having those dreams I'm not sure," said a worried Rei.

"Well if he's not back by late then we'll go look for him," exclaimed the happy blond.

"Sure," said the worried teens.

Meanwhile across the city on a high building, Kai looked around and gazed at the city below him. Then he started to think about what was wrong with him, and why his dreams were becoming more frequent.

"I don't get it. I know my past. I spent it in the abbey. I have the scars to prove it." Kai lightly touched his back where he knew where each scar was.

"I don't have my past. The only thing I know about is BlackDranzer but nothing before that. I know I was punished and I sort of remember how, but everything else is a blank." Kai said in his mind.

"Damn. Why can't I remember?" Kai said very annoyed and angry that he couldn't remember.

Kai punched the wall only to lose his train of thought when he heard a "meow" from behind. He turned to find that white cat that always came to see him on that very roof.

"Heh, so it's you again." Kai turned on his heel and walked towards the cat. He bent down and started to pet it.

"You're a strange cat. You hang around me and always show up when I need to think of something important. What are you watching me or something?" said a now happy Kai, petting the cat.

Meanwhile when Tyson and the others got home, they were confronted with an old friend.

"Tala?" exclaimed a very confused Tyson. "What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too Tyson," said a sarcastic Tala.

The group of teens all went into Tyson's house, waiting for an explanation as to why the red head was there.

"So what brings you here Tala? Did you already know about the new tournament?" asked a very interested Kenny.

"No. I came to see Kai. Which since he's not here, I'll tell you first," said the stern voice of Tala.

The teens looked at him confused and wondered why he was acting so serious.

"Voltaire has been seen around Russia last time I was there. Boris was with him." The group looked at Tala horrified to what they just heard, except for Hillary and Daichi.

"Ian overheard them talk about going to Japan to complete a project that deals with Kai and me," exclaimed Tala with his stern voice. "I was thinking it had to with them turning me into a cyberblader but that wasn't it."

The group of teens looked worried as to what Tala might say next.

"Kai is not a cyberblader so this project they are talking about is new. When Ian told me, they sent me over here to find Kai and tell him. We may not be great friends like you but we are still friends even though we don't act like it," exclaimed a worried Tala.

"So that's why you came?" said a now very worried Rei.

Tala nodded. "So where is Kai anyway?"

"We lost him when we left Mr. Dickenson's office," explained a nervous Tyson. "That was probably bad, right?"

"Yeah, that was bad. I don't know if Voltaire and Boris are in Japan yet but Kai can't be going off alone like he is," said a serious Tala, trying to hold back the urge to hit Tyson for being so stupid.

"Well maybe I can find Kai," exclaimed Kenny, pulling out his laptop.

"Yeah, how can you do that?" asked a confused Max.

"Easy. It's a new program I've been working on. I know that each bit beast has a different aura. So I have mostly everyone's as a different disk. This one's Kai's. Now it will show me where Dranzer is and most likely Kai," explained Kenny, now typing on his laptop. "Yup, there he is. Wait, something's wrong."

"What's wrong, Chief?" asked Hillary.

"It's not the program, it's the place. Kai's at his grandfather's mansion."

The teens looked at each other with worried faces before they charged out the door. They had to find Kai.


	5. Crimson Chapter five

**Light here the usual I don't own any rights to Beyblade except the stuff I bought at stores. This whole story was created by me only no help from Ami at all. It will not be funny like the others. It has a more serious tone to it. It is good. Ami read it and liked it so far. Sorry that I haven't updated in like forever. I will start updating quicker now. Enjoy.

* * *

**

Kai was now staring up at the huge mansion he used to call home. He held his breath before he jumped to the top of the wall. He glanced around to make sure no one noticed him before he quickly jumped down and started running towards the big house. As Kai did all this, he wondered why he knew how to do something like this. Kai went through a back window and into his grandfather's house. 

"This room hasn't changed. It's still full of all his office junk. That old man must have something on my past in here," stated Kai, looking through all the books in the room.

While Kai still searched the room, one of his memories struck his mind.

A young Kai, age eleven, looked up in awe as he saw the surroundings around him. "Kai, you will be living here from now on. I hope your Japanese is up-to-date." Kai wasn't listening; he was surprised that he would be living in such a huge house. Kai was in so much awe that he didn't listen, which ended up getting him a backhand to his face. "Listen to me, boy!" yelled his grandfather's stern voice.

Kai was brought back to his regular thoughts and started to look through more things. Meanwhile outside, there was seven faces now looking up at the huge mansion.

"Kai used to live here!" yelled Tyson and Max in unison.

"Kai is in there so we have to go in," exclaimed Kenny.

Kai was looking through more folders when he came across one that had Tala's name on it. Kai was jerked back to reality when he heard a familiar cold stern voice.

"Hello Kai. Welcome home."

Kai stared up at the old man now blocking an exit. Outside the rest of G-Revolution were talking.

"Why would Kai want to come here?" asked a worried Ray.

"He probably didn't know about Voltaire," said Max.

"Still what can he find here?" asked Hillary.

Inside, Kai glared at the man staring back at him.

"It's been three years since I last saw you. You've grown," said his grandfather nonchalantly.

"Cut the crap old man." Kai said with venom in his voice. Kai and his grandfather stared at each other with glares that would make a normal person's blood run cold. Then his grandfather smirked.

"Kai, you're still weak. You lost to that Tyson in the World Tournament, and you lost once to Brooklyn," his grandfather paused to what he was saying and looked at Kai. Kai had anger on his face and that made Voltaire happy. "You did get revenge. I'm impressed a little of how much you took in that battle."

"What are you getting at?" exclaimed Kai, still on his guard.

"Oh nothing," said Voltaire sarcastic. "Kai, why did you return here? Have you come to rejoin Biovolt?"

"Like hell. I will never rejoin you," exclaimed Kai with a death glare.

"Sorry Kai, but you won't be leaving." With that, Voltaire snapped his fingers and a bunch of men in black suits walked in and surrounded Kai. "Take him."

Kai got into a defensive stance and prepared to fight. Kai defended against the coming attacks. He lunged forward and placed a few of his punches against their chests. Kai knocked the wind out of one of his attackers. Kai fought constantly and sometimes he got hit. Kai was hit in the stomach, which knocked him to his knees. The man Kai knocked out got back up and hit Kai on his head. Kai could feel his vision starting to blur. Just then there was a crash at the door and his friends came charging in. Kai gave up and with a smile became unconscious.

Rei saw Kai hit the ground and go unconscious. His heart stopped for a second before he ran over to him and felt that he still had a pulse. Rei sighed with relief. Looking up at Voltaire, he saw a dark evil smirk on his face and knew that he did this. That he was the one that sent those men to attack Kai.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Bladebreakers, no wait, now you're known as G-Revolution," exclaimed Voltaire sarcastically.

"Hey guys, who's the old dude?" asked a confused Daichi.

"We'll explain later," said the blond.

Voltaire looked at the teens with disgust. He ordered the men in the black suits to dispose of them. Voltaire jumped back as one of the men came flying his way. Voltaire looked up to see two of the teens fight most of his guards, and the teens were winning.

"Well Tala, it's been a long time. I haven't seen you in awhile also. It's so strange, I find you with Kai. You two did spend most of your time together in the abbey."

The teens all looked at Tala confused. Daichi and Hillary were really confused, but Tyson and the others were just shocked.

"Tala, you knew Kai as kid?" asked a dumbfounded Tyson.

Tala just nodded. Voltaire just looked so amused at what he was seeing. He then snapped his fingers and more men in black showed up. The teens got ready to fight. The men lunged at the teens and stared to throw punches at each other. Tyson was using some of his kendo school techniques fighting, while Daichi just bit anyone who tried to catch him. Rei and Tala were the ones that looked more professional when they fought. Rei used his Chinese martial arts, and Tala did a mix of three different forms of fighting. Rei and the others were outnumbered so they took a few hits. All the teens landed on the ground and one of the men in black was coming closer with a pipe. He was about to hit the teens. They closed their eyes, ready for impact. They all looked up and saw Kai. He had blocked the impact with his left arm. As the teens got up, they decided to run as more guards came in. They made a run for Tyson's house. As the group of teens reached Tyson's house, they all had questions running in their minds for Kai and Tala.

"Kai, why did you run off! We're a team! You can't go doing that!" yelled Tyson.

"Kai, why didn't you just tell us where you were going?" asked the blond.

Kai answered by walking into Tyson's dojo. The others just stared as Kai's form fell forward to the ground. They all ran over to Kai to see what was wrong.


	6. Crimson Chapter six

The group of teens ran up to Kai, worried about him. When they brought Kai into the house, they started to check his body for wounds. They took his shirt off to reveal his stomach was bruised and he probably had a broken rib. Kai's face had some blood trailing down from his head. He had a gash on the right side of his forehead. His arm was a mix of blue and purple on the spot the pipe hit.

Tyson's father comes home and sees Kai on the couch and he inspects the boy. "He'll be alright. He just needs some rest. If he doesn't feel good when he wakes up, then we'll take him to the hospital. I'll go inform Mr. Dickenson." With that, Tyson's father left the room.

"Why did that man attack Kai?" asked Daichi.

There was no response from the teens. They all looked worried, sad and angry. Hillary had a confused look on her face. The group all feel asleep in the living room. Kai slept on the couch and started having another nightmare.

In Kai's dream, he's three and at the abbey for the first time. Kai and his grandfather were walking through the halls and they came to a big metal door. Kai walked through the door and saw lots of beyblade dishes before noticing a man in a green overcoat with black goggles on. Kai didn't like the man even when he smiled. Kai just didn't trust him.

"So this is him?" said the man with purple hair.

"Yes, this is my grandson Kai. He will be the one you will teach," exclaimed Voltaire to the man. "Kai, this is Boris. He will be your teacher. He will train you to be the best." He then turned to Kai.

"Nice to meet you Kai." Boris said with a fake smile as he reached his hand out to Kai. Kai shook his hand but pulled back quickly.

"Tomorrow you will start training in this room so get familiar with it." Boris said, instructing him.

"Well I'll leave it to you to get him settled in." Voltaire said as he walked away.

Boris took Kai's hand and pulled him into the hall. In the hall, Kai saw some kids' blading and talking. Kai was glad he wasn't the only one there. Kai and Boris stopped in front of a door that was locked. Boris opened the door and lead Kai inside.

"Kai, this is your room. I expect you to treat it with respect. You will stay here when you are not training, got that?" said the stern, commanding tone of Boris.

Kai nodded his head and then took a look around the room. His room was gray with a hard stone floor. He had a desk, a bed, and a bookshelf. Kai opened the desk to find paper, pencils, pens, a calculator, notebooks and some colored folders. When he looked at the bookcase, he saw it was filled with many textbooks. There was math, chemistry, science, biology, world history, English language arts, French, Spanish, English, Japanese, Chinese, Italian, Scottish, German, Portuguese, Indian, and Russian.

"Russian?" Kai was already fluent in Russian after all he was born there. Besides those books, there were some martial arts and health books. Kai didn't know during that time just how much he would be using the health books to take care of his body.

It was the next day and the first day of training. Kai arrived on time and he was the only one there that was five. Everyone else looked around ten to thirteen. They all glared at Kai as he walked by. Then Boris came in and it was time to train. Each kid battled one other person. The group of the boys glared at the person who Kai got to battle. They thought that he got it easy. Kai launched his blade and in five seconds knocked the other guy's blade out of the dish.

"Well done Kai. I am very impressed." Boris said with his strong hands on Kai's shoulders. "Kai, you may leave for now. I'll see you later so we can start your studies."

Kai left the room with all the boys glaring at him. He then noticed that as he left, the boy he beat got dragged away. The rest of day Kai was learning his studies. He also had to take a physical and mental test as well. Kai was tired by the time he got back to his room, but he didn't really know what time it was because there was no clock. Before Kai went to sleep, he took out a blank black book and started to write in it about his second day at the abbey.

The next day went the same; training and then classes, then some more training after a meal. During training the second time, Boris left the room for awhile and that's when some of the other kids started to tease Kai.

"You think you're so great. Just because you're the youngest and you defeated an older kid, doesn't mean you're better," yelled a boy of the group.

"What are you talking about?" Kai said confused.

"Don't be cocky, you brat! Let's see if you can handle five of us!" yelled the boy again.

Kai accepted the challenge and the battle began. All five blades attacked Kai's blade trying to knock it out. Kai defended for most of the battle. Then when Kai thought he was going to lose, he closed his eyes and saw a fiery bird. Kai didn't know what to think but somehow his next words he spoke came out naturally.

"Dranzer!" yelled Kai and a flash of light appeared. The battle ended with Kai as the winner. He and everyone else looked down at the dish. They were shocked to see that the dish they had been playing in had a huge crater and the five other beyblades were so burned that there was barely anything left. Everyone looked at the dish and then at the charred beyblades before all turning to glare at Kai.

The next day at meal time, Kai was coming in when one of the oldest students at the abbey stuck out his foot. Kai hit the floor and was then kicked. Everyone in the room just watched as if it was nothing. Kai got up, a bit hurt but not too much since his body was strong.

"Why did you do that?" said the young, confused Kai.

"Why? You came here for three days and you already have the strong approval of Boris. Not even all of us do," exclaimed the boy, mad at Kai. "You're a freak, a monster. No one could ever do what you did so stay away!"

Kai looked around at all the kids. They all had a look of hate, annoyance, and scared expressions on their faces. Kai left that room and went back to his. All the way back, Kai got the same look from everyone he passed by. An older bunch of kids walked by and they teased him. "Monster!"

Kai woke up and stared around the place he was at. He was confused at first but then let out a relieved sign.

"Kai? Hey guys, Kai's up!" Max yelled out to his friends.

"Kai, you okay?" asked a worried Hillary.

"Yeah dude, you've been out for a whole day," exclaimed a happy Tyson. "Good to see you're okay, buddy."

"What happened?" asked a confused Kai.

"You went to your grandfather's mansion and turns out he's there now. You fell unconscious when we arrived back here," explained Rei.

"It was stupid of you to go," said an annoyed Tala.

"Well, Tala I guess I wasn't dreaming when I saw you with my team." Kai said sarcastically with a slight smile.

Everyone was shocked to see Kai smile. It had been about a month since the last time.

"So why did you go there in the first place?" asked Max.

"I was trying to find out about my past." Kai said with a sign.


	7. Crimson Chapter seven

**Light here. I don't own anything of Beyblade except for what I've bought in stores and my stories. Thanks for all the reviews so far and please continue to do so. (Hehe I guess you can all tell this is Ami. I can't act so good as Light. Anyways I'm just helping Light post her story so you all you guyswho really enjoy it, can find out what happens next. Enjoy!)

* * *

**

The group of teens looked around at each other in silence.

"Why don't you remember your past?" asked a confused Daichi.

After that comment, there was more silence. Then Tyson's grandpa broke the silence.

"Hey there, little dudes!"

The teens came back from their thoughts and Tyson was the first to react. "Grandpa, don't do that!" Tyson yelled.

"Whoa sorry little dude. It's just Mr. Dickenson is here to see you," explained Tyson's grandpa in his surfer talk.

The teens looked at the door to see Mr. Dickenson there. "Hello, my boy. How are you feeling today?" asked Mr. Dickenson.

Kai simply answered, "Fine."

The day goes by as the team practices with their beyblades. It's been a month since Kai could practice and he was going to do it the next day. At dinner, everyone was eating pizza and wings besides Kai. Kai was just in the corner of the room looking on at his friends.

"What are you thinking about, Kai?" asked Tala, walking next to him.

"Nothing," was all Kai replied before he walked away.

The next day came and it was four in the morning. The house was quiet except for the murmurs coming from Kai's mouth. Kai just woke up from another nightmare. He looked around at all his friends. It's been about a month since Kai last practiced so he decided to go to the gym. Kai walked back into the dojo and woke everyone up. He woke Tala and Rei easy. Next was Kenny. Kai told Kenny to go wake up Hillary. He moved to the next body that was Max. He then woke Max up by moving his body off his bed. Last was to wake Tyson and Daichi.

Kai went to the fridge and picked out a jar of jalapeno peppers. He took two of them out. Kai then walked over to Tyson and Daichi whose mouths were wide open. Rei, Max, Hillary and Kenny stifled a little laugh and Tala just smirked. Kai dropped one of the two peppers into each of their mouths and watched as Tyson's and Daichi's eyes began to water and start to sweat.

"Ahhh! Hot, hot, hot!" yelled Tyson and Daichi in unison.

Everyone just started to laugh, and Kai and Tala smirked. Kai hasn't done that to him in a month and so it took him by surprise.

"Geez, I can't feel my tongue." Tyson said with his tongue hanging out. "Okay Kai, what is it that you want? You never wake me up like that unless we have to do something."

"Yeah, we're going to BBA gym so I had to get you up." Kai said with a smirk in his face.

They all got ready and left. By the time they got to the BBA gym, it was only 9:00 am. Kai walked up to the main desk and got a key from the lady sitting there. The rest of the teens followed. They walked up the stairs and entered a huge room. Inside the room were four beyblade dishes, some weights, punching bags, a fridge and a couch to sit on. Kai then took charge and assigned everyone something to do.

"We can use all this till the end of the day." Kai explained. "Max, you need more strength so you need to use the weights. Kenny you do too. Ray, you have strength so you just need better beyblade techniques, but you also need to have a better defense. Tyson, you and Daichi get running. You two need to stimulate your minds. The treadmills are over there. Set the speed to five. Tala, you practice with Ray. I need you two to battle to increase your defenses."

"Yeah and what will you be doing, Kai?" asked a sarcastic Tyson.

Kai just smirked. "Everything." He walked over to the weights and then told Hillary to monitor everyone. All the teens did as they were told. Kenny was having trouble with the weights but wouldn't give up.

It was around one when Tyson and Daichi's stomachs growled. "Ugh, I'm hungry! When can I stop, Kai!" yelled Tyson.

Kai just waved his hand and said that he could go. Kai was the only one in the room and so he walked over to the punching bag. He hit once, twice, and he couldn't stop.

By the time the rest of the teens came back in the room, it was three. They brought Kai some food. When they opened the door, they saw Kai punch the bag and watch as the sand poured out and the bag broke off its chain. The teens all looked startled when Ray and Tala's eyes moved down to Kai's hand. They were shocked to see some blood dripping from Kai's gloves. Ray and Tala forced Kai to sit down and took off his gloves. When they removed them, they saw Kai's pale white knuckles.

Kai pulled back. "It's nothing."

"Kai, punching a punching bag until your knuckles turn white and start to bleed is not nothing." Yelled a worried Ray.

"Whatever," was all Kai said. He then walked away and the rest followed. It was five by the time they got back to Tyson's dojo.

Kai walked straight for the bathroom to take a shower. Kai peeled off the bandages around him. From the bathroom's mirror, Kai became disgusted with himself. He saw his old scars and gashes with his new bruised chest. Wanting to wash away the feeling, Kai went into the shower. Feeling slightly better, he got out and put his clothes on. He then walked to the porch. After a while, he walked back to meet the eyes of his friends. Kai let out a sign and walked to the room where all the beds were, where he laid down on his bed and fell asleep.

The rest of the teens then showed up tired as well and went to sleep. Tyson and Daichi were the first ones out. Before all the eyes closed, Tala and Rei looked at Kai and then each other worried. It was still dark out when a body stirred and woke up. He looked at his surroundings and then heard a crash from the room.

Kai got up out of bed, careful not to wake the others. He walked out the door and saw that someone was taking all their beyblades. The last blade he saw go into the bag was his Dranzer. Kai didn't hesitate after he saw Dranzer.

"Hey! What are you doing! Drop my beyblade!" Kai yelled. The shadowy figure ran out and over the wall that surrounded Tyson's house. Kai ran after the thief that took off in a run.

"Get back here!" Kai said as he climbed up and over the wall and started to chase the thief. Kai ran through the streets, his feet starting to hurt as he ran on pavement, stone, and whatever else was on the ground as he continued to pursue the thief. He cornered the thief when the thief jumped over a wire fence. Just then Kai was blinded by headlights. He lost track of the thief because he was blinded and began walking backwards, shielding his eyes. He backed into a tall figure that grabbed his shoulders. Kai looked up with fear on his face.

"Boris." Kai said, covering his fear with a cold glare. Kai slipped out of Boris' grip and jumped over the headlights and into the thief. Kai grabbed the bag the thief was holding to find only Dranzer inside. They had tricked him into coming outside. Kai then heard laughter from behind.

"Kai, I'm so glad you could join us." Boris said with a malicious laughter.

"I'll never join you." Kai practically spat.

"Oh, but you did join Bega once, didn't you?" Boris said sarcastically.

"I had my reasons," he said back with hate.

"Well this time you don't have a choice." Boris snapped his finger to send some men in black suits at Kai. Kai dodged and hit them back before making a run for Tyson's house. Kai stopped when he was two blocks away.

He thought to himself that he couldn't go back to Tyson's because it would put his friends in danger. He started to run back to hit the guards and away from the direction of Tyson's dojo.

Just as he was about to turn the corner, he was cut off by a big black van and two other black cars from behind. Five men got out of the van and three got out of each car. Boris was the last to show up. Kai growled in his throat as the men came closer. Kai kicked a few but he wouldn't hold still as more came. Boris was getting tired of Kai resisting so he pulled out his laptop and showed it to Kai. Kai gasped at what he saw on the screen. His friends were being hurt because of him.

"Leave them alone Boris!" Kai said as he was punched by his head.

"It all depends on you Kai. If you cooperate, they won't be hurt. But if you don't, well you can guess." Boris said as he began to chuckle.

Kai couldn't do anything as the guards tackled him to the ground.

"Blindfold him." Boris said as Kai's vision went black. Kai tried to struggle but was thrown in the car. The blindfold fell from Kai's eyes and he began to struggle against the two men that held him. As the man tried to blindfold Kai again, Kai bit on his hand hard. The man yelped in pain and backhanded Kai. This made Kai's lip start to bleed.

"Kai, I wouldn't go doing that. You don't want your friends hurt, do you?" Boris said, smug.

Kai gave up struggling and succumbed to being blindfolded again. The next thing Kai knew was that he had become unconscious.


	8. Crimson Chapter eight

'It's strange that they would attack like this. I know Boris; he wouldn't do something like this. Okay, maybe he would but not unless he didn't have a choice. What's even stranger is that Kai's not here. Maybe they got him too and they were waiting for us,' Tala thought.

* * *

Flashback Rai's POV 

I woke up and saw that Kai was gone so I started to worry. I looked around and saw Tala get up with a start. My eyes followed his and I jumped back. Three men in black suits were in the room. Tala and I tried to wake the others but we both got tackled by the guards. By the time everyone else woke up, the guards had them already pinned down. I tried to struggle to help them but I couldn't move. My arms were tied tightly behind my back before I was lifted over the man's shoulder and thrown into the back of a black van.

* * *

Kai felt his body being lifted up off the car's cold floor. His blindfold was removed, and what Kai saw really made him worry. He saw his friends on the other side of a glass window, which was soundproof. Kai started to slam the window but the teens on the other side didn't notice him.

"You said you wouldn't hurt them!" Kai yelled at Boris.

"They're not hurt and will remain so unless you don't cooperate. They're only here to make sure you do," Boris said with sarcasm.

"Guys! Hey guys, come on listen!" Kai yelled as he pounded on the window harder.

Ray turned around and was happy to see Kai was well. Then when everyone else looked, they saw Kai get hit on the head with something before falling to the floor. Two men picked Kai up and took him back to the door they had come in from. Kai was out of everyone's view. The men threw Kai back into the car, not bothering with the blindfold since he was already unconscious.

Back inside the building where Tyson and the others were being held, they all had worried looks on their faces.

"What's going on? Who were those men?" asked an annoyed and confused Daichi.

"I want to know what is going on as well, and seeing Boris has made me even more confused," exclaimed Hillary.

"Well…" Kenny began before he was interrupted by Tyson.

"It's Boris and his cronies. They're after Kai and we're the insurance," Tyson said with annoyance and anger.

"What would they want with Kai?" asked Daichi.

"Yeah I know Kai is one of the best bladers, but then why not Tyson or Rei?" asked Hillary.

There was silence before Tala broke it with, "Because Kai is built to be perfect."

There were sad faces on everyone except Daichi and Hillary, who were still confused.

"What do you mean perfect?" asked Daichi.

It was quiet again till Hillary broke the silence this time with her yelling. "Will you guys stop hiding secrets and tell us! Why does Boris know Kai and Tala more than just bladders! I want answers!"

The group laughed at Hillary's outburst. Then Max decided to speak.

"Okay, we'll tell you. But you can't say anything until we're done."

Hillary and Daichi both nodded.

"Alright well when we first became the Bladebreakers, not all of us got along. Tyson and I got along with Kenny pretty well. Then we met Rei." Max stated.

Tyson jumped into the conversation. "Rei back then wasn't the same Rei he is now. Rei acted cocky and broke beyblades with Drigar. He even yawned when we were about to battle. After the match, we became friends. Then I battled Kai and things got a little out of control."

Rei then interrupted. "Tyson and Kai battle like their lives are on the line. Tyson won the match but Kai was then placed as our team captain. We don't know why Kai accepted it."

Tyson interrupts. "Before all that happened, Kai was the leader of a bunch of beyblade destroyers called the Street Sharks. He was also number one beyblader in all of Japan. When we traveled as the Bladebreakers, we met a lot of challenges."

Kenny joins in on the conversation. "We first had to deal with the fact that Japan never won the world championships and that we were known as the worst. We went to China and almost had Rei betray us when we met up with the White Tiger team. They even stole Drigar. Rei became our true friend after that. Next we went to America and met the All Stars. Max's mom was their coach and back then, she wanted us to quit and tried to use Max to do it. We won in the end, and next was Russia."

It was silent until Tyson spoke again. "That entire time Kai never really opened up to us. He was his cold, jerk ass self."

"We then got more problems when we met Robert. We missed our boat and we traveled from London to Paris to Italy, then back to London again. On the way, we met each Majestic." Kenny explained.

Max interrupted. "Not just them, Chief but also the Darkbladers. They wanted to turn our bit beast real."

Kenny shivers, "Ugh, don't remind me. They still give me the creeps."

"Come on. They weren't all that bad," said Max with a smile.

"Yeah, they were just cursed," explained Rei.

Tyson interjected. "Kai was still not open to us." Then a sad tone took over his voice as he finished, "Then we made it to Russia."

The group was silent and looked down at the floor.

"So what happened?" asked Daichi.

Rei started to talk again. "We were lost and we couldn't find our way. That's when Kai grabbed the directions and lead us back to our hotel. Before we got there, we met two beybladers who were being trained by Boris."

Tyson interrupted, with a great deal of hate in his voice. "That's when Boris came into the picture."

Max cut in by saying, "So Tyson challenged one of their bladers. Tyson won the match, but the blader he challenged was dragged away. It was awful to see."

"Kai had a strange look of fear on his face when he saw the kid get dragged off but he just said 'pretend… pretend like it never happened'. That's when we got out of the Abbey and were back at out hotel when Kai disappeared." Rei said as worry clearly shown on his face.

Tyson interrupted with annoyance. "Kai found BlackDranzer and was once again working for Biovolt. He took everyone's bit beast. He then wanted ours."

Max chimed in. "So we met him on Lake Bycal and that's where we all battled him. After his Dranzer and everyone's bit beast joined together, we defeated BlackDranzer and Kai was lifted from his spell."

Kenny jumped in after Max. "That's when the ice started to break and Kai was separated from us. He wanted us to leave him alone as he started to sink into the dark water. It was up to his knees when I noticed he had a confused look on his face. He finally stretched out his hand and we all tried to pull him out but by that time, Kai's feet froze to the ice. We were finally able to get Kai free and he was back on our side."

Max cut in again. "That's when we found out about Kai's grandfather."

"Kai's old man was not one to lose. So when Kai left, they decided I was the last choice. I was turned into a cyberblader. Of course after Tyson and his friends won the tournament, we were free of the torture and of the Abbey. The cyber stuff was taken out of me and I was now able to use my free will. Spencer, Ian, Bryan, and I still loved to beyblade even after that and so we still continued to battle," exclaimed Tala with a bit of happiness.

"No way! All that happened to you guys when you first met!" Hillary yelled. "I thought that beyblade was just a game. A lot of power is in them though. They could destroy the world and everyone else only thinks of it as a game!"

"You guys have done a bit so I guess I can't say that you aren't better beybladers." Daichi said in annoyance.

"So Boris works for Kai's grandfather?" asked Hillary.

"No. He used to, but it seems that he went back to it," exclaimed Kenny. "Tala, what's this new experiment they want to try on you and Kai?"

"I'm not sure. All I know is he needs Kai and me," explained Tala.

"So if they need you, why are you still here with us?" asked Max, a bit confused.

"I don't know. They know that I'm strong and that I was an experiment before, so why are they waiting?" Tala questioned as no one made any attempt to guess. A determined spark flashed his eyes as the room remained silent. Finally he spoke, breaking the silence. "But I do know one thing and that is we have to help Kai."


	9. Crimson Chapter nine

**Ami: Hi Everyone! Just a few things to say. (1) Please Review (and thanks for all the reviews that Light's been sent so far). (2) Light owns nothing of Beyblade except what she's bought at stores and the stories she has written. (3) I, Ami, have had no involvement with this story except for fixing spellingerrors and helping Light by postingso farfive or sixchapters. This has all been created by Light and Light alone. And finally (4) Enjoy and continue to enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Halfway across town in a whole other building, Kai started to wake up. He could feel the cold ground beneath him. As his back pressed against the wall behind him, Kai jolted awake from his sleep. He was chained to the wall behind him. His feet just touched the ground, and his wrists had chains cuffed around them. Looking around the room, he noticed that the walls were a dark shade of gray with a concrete floor beneath and a very high up ceiling above. A row of lights lined the ceiling, casting shadows and bringing some light into the grim room. The room in addition only had one window, but wood covered most of it. A single opened door was the only exit and it followed a hall leading to some stairs that led up to something, but Kai didn't know what. That's when Kai saw two figures staring at him on the stairs that made him angry.

"Well look who's up?" Boris asked with a sneer.

Kai didn't answer. He just glared at the two men in front of him.

"What Kai, no hello for the people that raised you?" said Boris with more disdain.

"Answer boy," said Voltaire with anger. Voltaire was enraged at the fact that Kai was the one that was supposed to be his perfect weapon. But Kai had too much freedom and then his friends had interfered. Kai still wouldn't answer the men and continued to just glare at them, earning him a backhand to his face. Kai still refused to answer. Voltaire pulled out a control then, and motioned for a screen to appear.

Kai gasped at what he saw. "Leave them alone." He spat out with venom in his words. His anger rising.

"So you do still speak. Good. Kai, you have betrayed us and fought with the enemy. You must be punished for this." His grandfather said.

"Our flight leaves in one week, sir." Boris said when he hears it from the headset.

"Good that gives us a week to punish Kai. Boris, I leave him in your hands." Voltaire said before disappearing through the one door.

"Well Kai, it's been so long since I could be this close to you." Boris stated with sarcasm. "Even when you did join Bega, I had to do so much work that I couldn't have my pleasure."

"Fuck you." Kai spat out with so much hatred.

"So you remember what happened to you as a kid then, hmm?" Boris just circles Kai and observes his body before giving a slight smile. Kai twinges at the smile and then notices three figures standing by the door; two girls and one guy.

"Don't worry, Kai is harmless. He won't bite." Boris jeers, directing it towards the three figures.

The three figures came into view as flashes of memories flew back at Kai; images of blood, pain, and lust. He now remembered their names- Ami, Takashi, and Haruna. Two of them were twins- Takashi and Harunna, but each of them was a weapon of Biovolt. They were considered the perfect weapons when it came to torture. Although they were considered perfect, he was always ahead of them. Harunna was wearing her green t-top and her white sleeveless jacket. She had on blue cargo pants with large pockets which held her whips. Harunna could use the whips to squeeze people easy like an anaconda. She would whip you with such precise and look beautiful as she did it.

"Nice to see you again Kai," Harunna said with sarcasm.

Kai looked around more and saw Ami, recognizing her instantly by her long blond hair that she always kept straight all the way down to her shoulders. She wore a bright yellow top and an orange sweat jacket that she always tied around her waist. She wore black cargo pants where in her pockets, she held some drugs. Kai never knew what she put in the syringe.

"Long time no see Kai darling." Ami said with more sarcasm than Harunna.

Kai hated the way the two girls looked beautiful but were so deadly. The one that scared him the most though was the boy of the three. Takashi was his full name, but most just called him Taka. Taka wore almost the same thing as his sister. The only differences were that he had a black, long sleeve jacket and wore a dark green shirt. His black cargo pants had pockets that held the knives that he would use. Harunna had whips, Taka had knives, and Ami had that needle. These three were there to torture Kai from the beginning. It was like they were meant to torture him.

"Well it seems like Kai remembers you." Boris smirked. "I'll leave you three with his punishment. Make sure he won't forget it."

Kai tensed up as he saw the four smirking figures looking down him. He had more flashes of his past and then smirked back. "This wasn't the way I wanted to find out about my past but its working."

Boris left the room followed by Ami, who looked bored anyways even though she had teased Kai earlier, and only three figures remained behind. Harunna started to circle Kai before smirking at his form. Kai was pretty bloodied up and a few bruises were quite noticeable on his arm. His head had blood dripping down his forehead.

"It seems like they had some trouble getting you." Harunna said sarcastically. "It's been so long since we last saw you." She said with sarcasm as she pulled out her whips. "I missed you a lot. The other weak kids weren't as much fun as you were."

"Hmm, he has grown quite a lot since last time." Taka said, watching the boy.

Kai hated the way they would compliment him before punishing him. But there was one thing that made his punishments worst all the time and that was the way he looked. Thinking back, he shook his head in disagreement at what he was thinking.

Harunna saw this as a chance to make him scream. She flew the whip back and forth until she hit Kai on the back. Kai didn't scream. He just breathed hard and let out a gasp. Harunna grew angry. She wanted to hear his pretty voice scream and so she was ready for another attack as Kai prepared for the impact.

The team across town watched in horror as they saw Kai get whipped again and again. They were still in the same room but it now had a big screen turned on showing Kai being beaten with a long whip. His teammates tried to look away but couldn't. They wanted so badly to help. Tala was starting to lose his temper as soon as two men in lab coats came in, followed by three guards. The men in lab coats started to fill needles in their hands with some clear liquid. The group of teens all started to feel numb after being injected with the solution. They were forced to look back at the screen where they all saw Kai. His form was now a lot bloodier and his shirt was ripped in places. Kai still didn't scream and he looked up at the two, smirking.

"Is that the best you can do? I thought this was going to be a punishment I wouldn't forget." Kai said with sarcasm and labored breaths.

This made Harunna angry and she expressed this through a whole bunch of whip attacks on Kai. "Why won't you scream!" she yelled.

As Kai braced himself for another attack, it never came. Kai looked up to see Taka holding Harunna's hand where the whip was ready to come down.

"That's enough Harunna." Taka said with his big brother tone.

Harunna backed away from Kai as Taka came closer. He approached Kai until he was within inches of his face. Taka pulled a knife out of his pocket and stabbed Kai right near his ribcage. "It's been too long since I could see your pure blood." Taka said in a serious yet taunting tone.


	10. Crimson Chapter ten

Kai hated the fact that Taka was so close to him. It brought back so many horrible memories. Taka cut Kai with such precise aim. Not stopping there, Taka cut Kai's left arm and right leg. Kai could feel his blood slip out of his body and started feeling dizzy because of it. As Kai's motionless form lay there, Boris' voice was heard over the intercom. "Taka, Ami and Harunna, come back to this room. We need to think of a new way."

With that the other three left the room where a motionless Kai hanged by his wrists. Across town, his friends looked on in fear and worried about Kai. Tala interrupted everyone's thoughts.

"Kai's fine. He's strong and can handle that. This punishment is a lot easier than what we got at the Abbey once in a while."

The worried teens calmed down a bit at those words and they also knew he was strong from their many experiences.

Kai was glaring at the door where the three had disappeared. He was trying to think of a way to get out of there and save his friends.

Meanwhile Tala was thinking the same thing. "There's got to be a way out."

The door to the room opened, and Kai saw Taka enter alone. He walked up to Kai, smiling. No one was around to ruin his fun. His face got closer to Kai's. Kai, barely awake, sees him but is unable to move. Taka traces his knife around Kai's chest with a sinister smile.

"You know Kai you were my favorite. Then again, you were everyone's favorite." Taka stops tracing Kai's chest and begins kissing it. Taka wrapped his arms around Kai's waist and saw that Kai was now fully awake. Kai made a small murmur and Taka got close to his face as he saw Kai try to talk. "You bastard," Kai said in his weak, honest voice.

Taka just smirked. "You never lose your spirit now do you Kai?"

Kai placed more strength in his voice and said, "Fuck off."

Taka just smiled and sarcastically said. "Oooh little Kai still does have his fighting spirit." Taka got even closer to Kai's face and began caressing Kai's cheek with one hand. "You were labeled as soon as you got these. I must say Kai, even I was shocked when I first saw them, but your grandfather was inspired to make them permanent."

Kai gave him a huge death glare. "Don't call that bastard my grandfather."

"So you still hate you grandfather. Hmm, how about your parents? They did leave you as soon as you were born." Taka smiled as he sarcastically said that.

"What are you talking about?" Kai asked with anger and curiosity.

"Hmm, I see you don't remember. Kai, you were never really loved by your parents. When you were born, you were left alone in your room while your parents worked all day and night in their basement laboratory. They were as scientists for Voltaire."

Those last words hit Kai hard. His parents had worked for Voltaire and left him alone. 'That can't be right. I know I don't remember much of my past but that can't be right.' Kai thought.

Taka saw Kai's face and started to laugh. "Kai, you are just so strange. You can be stabbed, kicked, punched, or whipped and you won't cry, but finding out something bad about your parents and you look so shocked. Kai, you really are unique." Taka leaves Kai with his thoughts. Walking down the hall, he realizes that he wants to have more fun. Pulling a chain out of his pocket, he studies it and smiles.

Tyson was getting irritated and so that made everyone else irritated. "I can't take this!" yelled Tyson. "Why did they capture us if they were just going to leave us in a room? Sure we got to see Kai on the screen but the screen disappeared when those people left Kai."

Tala got irritated with Tyson's questions but thought that he had a right to know. "Tyson, they left us because we're just here to make sure Kai can't resist. So long as we're here, they have Kai at their mercy."

Taka goes back into the room where Kai is and pulls out a syringe with a red liquid in it before moving towards Kai. Kai saw the syringe and tried to move away from it. His struggles were useless as the needle pierced his neck and the red liquid went in.

Kai's head felt dizzy and his body numbed. With a very hoarse voice, he asked, "What did you put in me?"

Taka smiled and decided to explain as he undid Kai's shackles. "It's the drug they used on you when you were little. You were such a problem."

As the last shackle was undone, Kai's body fell limp to the floor. Taka picked Kai up by his hair and turned Kai's face toward his. "Let's go have some fun with your friends." Taka grinned sinisterly.

About twenty minutes later, they arrived at a huge business building. Kai was blindfolded and couldn't see where he was. Taka dragged him out of the car and into the building. In the same room they've been in since they were taken, Tyson was finally on everyone's last nerves. "That's it. I can't take it!"

"Tyson, please give it a rest. I'm trying to get a blueprint of the building we're in," explained Chief.

"Oh and how are you doing that Chief?" asked Max.

"Well you see if this is Boris' or Voltaire's plans then we must be in one of their buildings. I started to count how many buildings Boris owns and he owns one in Japan and three in China, five in America, two in Europe, and twelve in Russia." Kenny explains while typing.

"He owns twenty-three buildings!" yelled Tyson, shocked.

"Yes Tyson and one of the twelve used to be the Abbey. If you think that's shocking, check out how many Voltaire owns." Kenny said flabbergasted.

"So how many Chief?" asked Hillary.

"In Japan, Voltaire own six buildings, China four, America twelve, three in Europe, and in Russia twenty-six buildings. Voltaire owns half of Russia really," explained Kenny.

"Wow so if we go to Russia, we're really not safe?" asked Daichi.

Just then the door opened and Taka strutted in. "Yup, Voltaire owns half of Russia and a bit of Japan because of his family."

"Taka," Tala uttered with hatred.

"To think that Kai is going to be the one to inherit half of Voltaire's fortune… well of course he'll have to obey Voltaire first." Taka sneered.


	11. Crimson Chapter eleven

"Kai won't betray us just for money. Maybe Tyson or Hillary but not Kai," Daichi said.

"What?" Tyson and Hillary yelled in unison.

"I really don't see how you and Kai became friends," Taka said laughing. "Now I have something I want to show, but I'll need you all to cooperate. If you don't, Kai will be hurt," Taka said as he walked over to the side.

Tyson and the others obeyed and walked over to the wall. Chains appeared and all their ankles and wrists were chained to the wall.

"Good. Now I'll show you something," Taka said as he pulled a chain slowly out of his pocket. Tala frozes when he saw it while the others look on in confusion. Taka continued to pull until all of the chain was out of his pocket and a metal rectangle hung at the end. "I'm sure none of you except Tala actually know what this is. It has a story to it. It once belonged to a student at the Abbey. One of the students started to rebel against beyblading, training, and his tortures. He was so used to the Abbey but he hated being used. The student had the best teacher and discipline, but he still rebelled. To calm him down, they used a special serum. The serum..." Taka was cut off by Tala.

"Shut up. Just shut up Taka!" Tala yelled with anger.

"Hmm so you still hate the story. I guess they were right about your memory coming back some time. Tala, you were just plan B since plan A wouldn't cooperate. So you had to suffer instead," Taka said as he threw the chain up and down.

"Shut up! You and I both know what really happened!" Tala yelled back at Taka, pulling on his shackles trying to escape.

"Take it easy. I have no intention of hurting you. Master Voltaire doesn't wish for me to do so, although I do miss your cries and screams Tala." Taka moved closer to Tala to get a better look at him. "You were fun but not as much as the other," Taka said with sarcasm as he held Tala's chin with his hand.

Taka walked away from Tala as the others in the room glared at him with hate, digust, and confusion. Takashi just laughed at this. Daichi was getting irritated with not knowing who this guy was, why he was there, and why he was just talking to them. "I don't get this! I have no idea who you are and I don't know what you are talking about!" Daichi yelled.

Taka, just noticing Daichi, found his confusion amusing. He walked over to Daichi and put the chain and metal tag to his face. "So you don't know what this is?" Taka said with sarcasm again.

"Yes I already told you. I don't get what's going on! Tyson, you better explain!" Daichi yelled, facing Tyson's direction.

"What… me! What's this got to do with me!" Tyson yelled back, annoyed by the fact that Daichi was accusing him.

"Daichi, why would you blame Tyson?" asked the confused Kenny.

"Well it is usually his fault that we get into these types of problems." Daichi answered back to Kenny, ignoring the fact that Taka was standing right over him.

"You've only been around for half a year. I don't cause all the problems," Tyson yelled back.

"Well from what I've heard about your past, I'd say it is your fault," exclaimed Daichi.

"It's true," says Max, a little annoyed with Daichi and Tyson.

"Yeah, Tyson does seem to get us into trouble," exclaimed Rei in the same tone as Max.

"He was the one that made us challenge all of the other teams. He also was the one that got on Kai's nerves a lot," explained Kenny.

"Yeah, you're right. Ever since I met Tyson, my life has never been normal since." Hillary added, almost happy.

"Wow Tyson. Never thought that you could be the one to cause so many problems for your team," Tala said with a bit of amusement.

"Will you guys shut up? Okay I admit that most of our problems are my fault!" Tyson yelled at them all.

Everyone just started laughing when Taka broke the silence by pulling out his knife and putting it near Max's head. The laughter ended quickly. "I'm not really the type to enjoy these kinds of conversations. Now let's see Tala, would you like to read what's on this tag? No. Okay I'll do it. K..."

Taka was cut off by Tala who spoke with anger, annoyance, and sadness. "Kai Alexander Hiwatari, Phoenix, Property of Biovolt. There, you happy, you bastard?"

"Hmm… yes. Now I have a surprise for you," Taka said with a sinister smile.

"Why is Kai's name on that? Did it used to belong to him?" Rei asked with anger.

Taka didn't answer. Instead he went halfway out the door and motioned for two guards to appear. As the two guards walked in, they were carrying a lifeless form and a metal solder as well. The faces of the teens gasped as they saw Kai dropped on the ground in front of them.

"What did you do to him!" yelled an angered Tala. "What the hell did you do bastard!"

"Temper, temper Tala, though I can see why you're upset. I didn't do much just my orders I was given and just injected Kai with an old drug should be familiar with," Taka said with sarcasm.

Tala was above angry now. He was enraged. Taka had hurt his friend and was going to do a lot worst later. Tala didn't want the others to hear what he was going to talk about next so he started to speak in Russian. "You better not have touched him."

Taka understood what Tala was saying and decided to speak in Russian as well. "What, are you upset if I did? I don't know how anyone couldn't resist such a beautiful creature. Boris and Voltaire should know."

Still in Russian, Tala spoke back to Taka again with anger. "You sick bastard. Kai is not a creature that you can just play with! You just torture Kai because he's good looking. You're sick. Taka, you haven't changed. You'll always be a sadist bastard."

Taka glared at Tala and then smiled. "Hmm you're just a greedy little demon yourself," Taka said returning to Japanese for all of them to hear. Taka then walked over towards Kai's body and lifted his head by pulling Kai's hair at the back. Kai's eyes were barely open when Taka motioned for the guard with the solder to move closer. Putting the chain around Kai's neck, the guard he had called over soldered it on. "There. Now Kai will never forget what he is."

He then motioned for both guards to pick Kai up and make him stand on his feet. Blood trickled down Kai's head to his chin. Taka licked the blood off Kai's chin as Tala, Tyson, and Rei reacted by pulling on their chains angry. "Hmm we'll see you later. This was quite a nice meeting." Taka said leaving the room with Kai in the guards' hands.

Tala could only stare at the door, infuriated when Tyson spoke with anger. "Hey Tala. Who the hell was that guy?"

Tala looked over at all the emotions he saw on the G-Revolution team's faces. There was confusion, disgust, but mostly anger. "Well Tyson that was Takashi. He is one of the people who tortured Kai and me when we were little," he spoke with anger and sadness.

Rei had the same tone as Tyson but with a bit of worry asked Tala. "What was that chain for? You got all upset when you saw it."

Tala shook his head and answered. "You guys only knew Kai when he was thirteen but I've known Kai longer. I know what he went through at the Abbey and I'm sure he would kill me if I told you."

The other teens in the room just stared at Tala. Then Tyson answered, "Tell us," in an angry tone.


	12. Crimson Chapter twelve

**Light: Sorry it took so long I had a lot of test both last and this week. So here's the long awaited chapter 12.**

**Ami:****Since Light's too lazy to add this in, I'll do it for her. (1) Light owns nothing of Beyblade, absolutely nothing except what she has bought at stores and thisstory that she has created all on her own. (2) I, Ami, have had no involvement in the creation of this story. It is all from Light's mind. (3) Enjoy and review! Phew, was that so hard Light?**

**Light: Ami shut up and get out of my story.** **Enjoy and review.**

* * *

Tala looked down at the ground before he started talking. "When I first arrived at the Abbey, I was four and my parents just died. I was the second youngest one there. The first was Kai. When I arrived, I was trained right away. That's when I saw Kai. I thought that since he looked around my age maybe we could be friends. But a few of the older kids stopped me and one warned me by saying "Hey kid, you don't want to go near that freak." At the time I wondered what he meant by freak. I mean sure Kai had two blue triangles on each cheek but I didn't think that made him a freak. But since I was younger than the other kids, I thought I should listen to them so I avoided Kai." 

The other teens in the room looked at Tala and then at the floor, ashamed. They had once said Kai was a freak and they now regretted it. Tala noticed before he continued his story.

"As the day went on, I noticed that training was going to be hard and if I messed up, I'd be punished. So I tried to stay on the good side of everyone."

**Flashback**

"Hey Tala come here!" A blond boy about ten said as he called Tala over to where he stood along with a group of other kids.

"Yeah?" Tala said as the ten year old boy towered over his small four year old body.

"You're new here so we thought we'd welcome you to our group. All you have to do is play a trick on Kai when he comes in and you can join us for lunch. So what do you say?" The boy grinned.

"Umm..." Tala answered, unsure. Kai had done nothing to him so Tala felt that there was no reason to hurt him, but at the same time he really wanted to fit in. "Okay, I'll do it." He finally answered.

So when Kai walked out after getting some food, Tala held out his foot and tripped him. Kai fell hard onto the floor, the sound of his metal pendant resonated as it hit the ground. The bowl of soup that had previously been in his hands went flying and hit Paul, one of the tallest and oldest of the kids still at the Abbey. Paul got out of his seat and walked towards Kai and Tala, clenching his fists. The ones who had told Tala to pull the prank grabbed Tala and walked away, defending him while they left Kai alone. Kai was about to get up off the floor when a foot came down on his back.

"So it was the little freak that did it, how typical." Paul said as he applied more pressure on Kai's back. Hearing a crack, Paul removed his foot and walked away, leaving Kai to lie there.

About a week went by and Tala still noticed that Kai was constantly getting looks of hatred as well as the name calling never ceased. Tala had heard them all- monster, freak, toy, and perfect, except that Tala didn't understand what the last one meant.

Not long after, the remaining members of the soon to be called Demolition Boys made their way into the Abbey. Bryan was the next one to join the Abbey following Tala a week later.Bryan was one year older than Kai and Tala. Spencer came in after that following Bryan's arrival two days later. Spencer became the new tallest boy in the Abbey. And the last to show up was Ian who was the third to join. He was shorter than Tala but older. Seeing that they were quite talented, all of them were ordered to train together.

As Tala and the other three continued their training, the Abbey was growing bigger as it was getting new students, and Tala had to share a room with Bryan while Ian and Spencer had also become roommates. Kai was left alone.

But one day, Tala was walking by Kai's room when he noticed the door was open. Glancing inside, he saw Kai sitting at his desk, studying. Sensing someone watching him, Kai turned his head towards the door and saw Tala staring at him.

"Hi," Kai said happily.

"Hi," Tala said a bit nervously. "I'm Tala Ivon."

"Yeah I know. My name's Kai Hiwatari," Kai answered with a smile.

"What are you doing?" Tala asked as he saw twelve different books on Kai's desk.

"I'm reading about something called biology."

"What's bi-all-low-g?" Tala asked confused.

"It's the science of all living and nonliving things. It's weird. You won't believe what's inside us."

Tala walked a little more into Kai's room with curiosity. "All these books are about bi-all-o-g?"

"Its biology and no. Some are history books. There is a different history to almost each country," Kai said acting wiser than four year body portrayed.

"How come you know all this?" asked a confused Tala as he touched some of the piles of books in the room.

"I've learned this stuff since I came to the Abbey a month ago." Kai said with a bit of sadness.

"Hey Tala, what are you doing?" Bryan asked as he entered the room, taking Tala and Kai by surprise. Tala reacted by pulling out a book from the middle of one of Kai's huge piles. The books fell down and buried both Tala and Kai.

"Hey are you guys okay?" Bryan asked as he moved closer to the pile of books where Kai and Tala once stood. Tala and Kai finally poked their heads out of the pile of books when one final book came down and hit Tala on the head.

"Ow," Tala said as he tried to get free from the rest of the books on top of him. He became distracted when he heard laughter. Kai was laughing at him. That was the first time Bryan or Tala have ever heard him laugh. "What's so funny?" Tala asked, annoyed.

"You," Kai answered as he tried to gain control of his laughter but was failing horribly.

"Well don't pile them so high next time," Tala said as he finally got out of the pile. "Here." Tala said as he extended a hand out to Kai. At first Kai hesitated but reached out and grabbed the hand, which Tala used to help pull Kai out of the pile. After they were both out of the pile, Kai glanced at the door.

"Thanks. By the way Tala, who is that behind you?" Kai asked as he indicated the person standing inside his room near the door.

"Oh that's my roommate Bryan." Tala explained.

"Roommate? What's a roommate?" Kai asked confused.

"You're kidding. You know biology but you don't know what a roommate is?" Tala replied with surprise.

"A roommate is the person you share your room with and has to do the same training as you." Bryan answered.

"I don't have a roommate. Maybe Boris is trying to find me one." Kai said, trying to regain happiness.

"Yeah maybe. Well, we'll see you later Kai." Tala said as he and Bryan left the room.

**End of Flashback**

"It was another whole month before I saw Kai again." Tala said before pausing.

The other teens in the room were shocked at what they had just heard. Tala and Kai were friends but that wouldn't happen until a month later.

Max broke the silence with a question. "Was Kai always left alone?"

Tala nodded and it made the others shutter at what they found out. Tala began to speak again about the past that he knew about Kai and himself. "The month went by fast but I remember so much training that it felt like a year."

**Flashback**

Tala was practicing his beyblade technique when Boris walked into the room.

"Tala come to training room fifty-seven and don't be late. You have five minutes." Boris said as he walked around Tala.

Tala was the first to arrive at training room fifty-seven, followed shortly by Ian and Spencer. Two minutes later Bryan and Boris entered and it took another three minutes before the last few people to show up. Kai entered the room as well as Voltaire Hiwatari, his secretary and two other kids that looked two years older than Kai and Tala. Tala was happy to see Kai. He missed his slate-haired friend but on Kai's face, he did not share the same expression. Kai was looking down at the floor as if ashamed of himself. Tala gave him a worried look and was about to ask Kai what was wrong when Boris started to speak.

"You four are the strongest in your fields; you will be the top team of Biovolt. You serve your master Voltaire and myself. You will increase your training. You will not be weak. Emotions show weakness. Wipe those away from your body, mind and soul. You will not be weak. If you show weakness, you will be punished. If you show emotions, you will be punished. If you disobey your higher ups, you will be punished. If you show emotions, you will be punished. You are the team the Demolition Boys." Boris said with a commanding voice.

"You'll have new living quarters in the rooms 511 through 515. Bryan, you will get room 513, Ian 511, Spencer 512, Tala room 514, and Kai room 515. Tala and Kai, your rooms are connected by a bathroom. You two will both be team captains. We will determine which of you is better in time. You two will do most of the training together," said Ami, Voltaire's personal secretary.

Kai and the other Demolition Boys left and went to their new rooms. The rooms were a lot bigger than their previous ones. There was a lot more space but everything looked identical. The larger beds and their personal training items were the only things that made the room different. Bars were on every window preventing them from escape. Tala was about to check on Kai in his room when he heard a knock on his door. It was Kai and he looked so sad yet showed no tears. Just as Tala was about to speak, Kai jumped on him and gave him a hug.

"I'm glad to see you too, Kai." Tala said a little taken aback by Kai's action.

"Tala, I missed you. I tried to find you but I never could. I needed to be near you." Kai's voice cracked as though he was about to cry.

"Kai, what are you talking about? We only met a few times and the one time we did actually talk was when I went into your room." Tala spoke with confusion.

Kai finally noticed what he was doing and let go of Tala. "Sorry."

Tala looked up and felt regret for letting go of Kai. The truth was that Tala liked the boy's warm embrace and wanted it again. Tala pulled Kai back into a longer hug before they both moved away. Before they moved, Tala said, "I'll always be your friend, Kai."

The next day, they had to do some training outside. Kai and his other team members had to run fifty times around the whole Abbey courtyard. It was barely warm out but the boys did their training. Boris appeared later with two guards behind him. Watching them approach put a shiver down Kai and Tala's spine. Boris was watching them as they ran. Mostly he was eyeing Kai. As the boys finished their fiftieth lap, they were breathing hard. In the cold, you could see their breath and their chests rise.

"Kai, you are to come with me. Your grandfather wishes to see you. The rest of you do some stretches." Boris said with a smirk as he eyed Kai's body.

Kai backed away from Boris and the two guards. The two guards caught Kai easily and took him away. It was about two in the morning when Tala heard Kai return to his room. Worried, Tala entered Kai's room to find him barely on his bed; his shirt ripped, and blood dripping everywhere. Tala heard labored breaths come out of his friend.

"Kai, what happened!" Tala stared in shock at the state of his friend.

"Tala?" Kai asked in his small breaths. "I was punished for not following orders."

"What? You did as you were told. What did you do wrong?" Tala asked getting upset that someone would hurt Kai so badly.

"I didn't obey my grandfather. I resisted." Kai answered tired.

Tala got angry at that point and decided on something. "Kai, I'll protect you. I'll be your friend. You can trust me." Afterwards Tala pulled Kai into a warm hugging embrace that made Kai relax.

As more days went by, the Demolition Boys were trained harder and harder, but Tala and Kai continued to be best friends. They helped bandage each other's wounds as well as practiced against each other to improve themselves. Some nights when Tala was too tired after cleaning Kai's wounds, they would just fall asleep in the same bed. One day Tala and Kai found out that Boris would be gone for a whole two weeks. Kai and the rest of the Demolition Boys still did their basic training, but afterwards they had some free time to themselves. Tala wanted to go outside in the snow.

"It feels good to be out of there." Tala said happily as he stretched.

"We're still in the Abbey." exclaimed Bryan.

"You guys ruin all my fun. It's not as bad as being in the building." Tala smiled.

"It's cold out here it's cold in there. I don't see the difference." exclaimed Spencer.

"It's not that cold." Tala interjected.

"You're a wolf like Wolborg, you don't get cold. The only two that can survive this weather is you and Kai." exclaimed Ian.

"Speaking of which, where is Kai?" asked Bryan. They looked around for Kai but were unable to find him.

"Where could he be?" Bryan wondered.

"I'm right here." Kai answered.

"Kai, where have you been...?" Tala was cut off as a snowball hit his face.

Kai just broke out laughing. Tala wiped the snow off his face and was angry. "Hmm Kai!" Tala yelled as he picked up some snow, shaped it into a ball and threw it at Kai.

"You missed." Kai taunted as the snowball flew past his shoulder. Tala and Kai began a snowball fight while the other three Demolition Boys just watched, amused. Suddenly three snowballs were thrown at the other three Demolition Boys, hitting all of them.

"He did it." Kai and Tala said in unison as they pointed at each other. Out of all the Demolition Boys, they feared Bryan the most.

"Kai, Tala, I'm going to get you for this!" Bryan yelled as he chased after Tala and Kai.

"Ahhh!" Kai and Tala screamed in unison as they dodged Bryan's attempts to grab them.

**End of Flashback**

"The two weeks went by so fast and then Boris came back. Our freedom vanished but things got worst for Kai." Tala explained as anger rose in his voice.


	13. Crimson Chapter thirteen

**Light: Chapter 13 is now up. It took so long since I had to chase my dog in the rain. Review this chapter and other stories under my name if you like.**

**Ami: I'm here to give the list.****(1) Light owns nothing of Beyblade, absolutely nothing except what she has bought at stores and this story that she has created all on her own. ****Also _Italic_ was** **used as in both an IM conversation as well as to show character's thoughts (although mostly used for thoughts). Just thought that would be important to add. **(2) I, Ami, have had no involvement in the creation of this story. It is all from Light's mind. Although the other stories under Light's name except this one, we created them together. So please do check them out! And finally (3) Enjoy and review!

* * *

"I don't remember everything but I do know that as soon as Boris came back, Kai would go to bed with a lot more wounds and some were mental. I couldn't do anything to help him. Then when I was eleven, BlackDranzer came into the picture and you all know what happened after that," exclaimed Tala.

The teens looked at Tala and sensed there was more but they didn't press him about it, knowing that Tala didn't have all of his memory back.

"So you and Kai were best friends at the Abbey?" Max asked.

"Yeah," Tala said upset with his helplessness as well as stupidity for not noticing their friendship years ago.

"So Kai never really had a childhood?" Hillary asked.

"Yeah, what we went through at the Abbey was hell. It was no childhood." Tala said with hatred in his voice.

"So what's this got to do with the tag and chain around his neck?" Daichi asked, still shocked from the story but also confused.

"Kai had three ways to identify him- his beyblade Dranzer, the four blue triangles on his face, and the chain and tag. Kai was not allowed to take it off. If he did, he would get punished. These three things tortured Kai. He was picked on because of the chain and triangles, and the scientists did many experiments on him. I hate the chain out of all because it symbolizes that Kai has no freedom but I know he does." Tala said with hate.

"Well you and Kai are friends so as his friends too; we won't give up on saving Kai. The only problem is that we first have to find a way out ourselves," exclaimed a serious Tyson.

"I think I might know someone who can help. Kenny, let me borrow your computer," Tala exclaimed.

"Wait, what for?" Kenny asked, worried about the safety of his computer.

"Just hand it over," Tala said as Kenny slowly handed over his computer to him. Tala sat down and began typing. "I'm instant messaging one person who can help. Knowing him, he's probably online. Yup I was right," Tala said with sarcasm.

"Who's that? ShatteredWind1617 and FrozenWolf1516?" Max asked as he stood over Tala and saw the two names on the screen.

"FrozenWolf1516 is my screen name, and ShatteredWind1617 is Bryan," exclaimed Tala.

"Bryan? How can he help?" Max asked.

"He may not seem like it but Bryan knows his stuff when it comes to computers. I better IM him." Tala explained.

_Yo Tala what are you doing its three am here._ Bryan had written back.

_I'm not sure about the time here. Anyway Bryan we have a problem._ Tala typed as the rest of the Bladebreakers, Hillary and Daichi read the whole conversation over his shoulder.

_You got caught didn't you? Idiot!_ Bryan wrote back.

_Yeah thanks. Anyway I need blueprints to some of Voltaire's and Boris' buildings in Japan._ Tala smirked as he wrote and then hit the "enter" key.

_Sure. So how's Kai? Tell me he's not captured too._ Bryan sent back.

_He's captured. They took him to a separate room than us. He wasn't with us when we woke up so we're here as insurance._ Tala typed.

_That sucks. Okay I'll help. Here are all the blueprints of Boris' buildings. I can't pinpoint you in any so you're most likely in one of Voltaire's._ Bryan typed.

_Great so which one?_ Tala typed but noticed something strange so he added, _Wait how do you know where we are in the building? _

_Easy. Bit beasts have different auras to them. I just put in Wolfborg's and I can find you anywhere. Same for the Bladebreakers._ Bryan answered in his next message.

_Can you find Kai?_ Tala typed.

_Sorry no can't help you. Kai is the only beyblader in the whole world that I have no data on. When we were in the Abbey, Kai stole all the data on himself, Dranzer, and BlackDranzer. If I had some I could find him easily._ Bryan stated in his message.

"Hey Kenny do you have any data on Kai?" Tala asked, pulling away from screen and looking in Kenny's direction.

"Yes I do but I already tried to find Kai. He's not in this city," Kenny stated as he showed Tala where Kai's data was.

"Yeah but I'm sure Bryan could." Tala said sarcastically.

Tala located Kai's data and sent it to Bryan.

"Okay well I know where Kai is, now all we have to do is escape from here," Tala said to the teens hovering over him.

All the teens nodded as they backed away to give Tala space. They began to think of a way out. Meanwhile in another city, Kai started to wake up. He looked down and saw that his feet were now on the ground and the chains had loosened. Glancing around, he saw a beyblade dish right in front of him and well as two people he greatly despised.

"Well it's good to see you're awake darling," Harunna cooed sarcastically.

"Kai, where did you put BlackDranzer and the data on both Dranzer and BlackDranzer?" Taka asked seriously unlike his sister.

"Hmm sorry, I'm not telling. I'm surprised it took you two years to figure out that it had been me who took all the data. I never thought that Biovolt could be so stupid." Kai answered with sarcasm.

"Tell us where you put the data," Harunna's tone changed to one of anger and annoyance.

"That deal seems one sided. What would I benefit from it?" Kai said sarcastically.

"You get Dranzer back." Taka stated seriously.

"Kai, you have to beyblade us to get Dranzer back." Harunna said serious as well.

"Hmm I need Dranzer to battle you." Kai said sarcastically.

"So you accept our challenge?" Harunna asked.

"Sure, why not. You two will be easy to beat." Kai answered with confidence.

Across the city in one of Voltaire's business buildings, Tyson and the others were still trying to think of a way to escape the room when the screen suddenly lit up again to show Kai on it launching his beyblade across from Taka and Harunna.

"Why is Kai battling them?" Hillary asked no one in particular.

"He's probably being forced to," Tyson said with anger.

"Well at least we know Kai will win the battle," Max added with happiness.

"I'm not sure. I know that Kai is strong but Taka and Harunna are also very strong." Tala stated.

Tyson and the others continued to watch the screen in silence. Kai's Dranzer went after Harunna's blade and begun attacking it.

"Dranzer!" Kai yelled as Dranzer reacted to his voice and attacked with more power.

"No Sophia!" Harunna yelled as her beyblade was smashed against the side of the dish. She signed in relief as she saw Sophia still remained in the dish.

Kai went on the attack again but was caught in surprise when Taka's beyblade Galious smashed into Dranzer. Kai knew that he was being doubled teamed by Taka and Harunna.

"Blaze and Gaze!" Kai yelled as he sent Sophia flying.

"No!" Harunna yelled in anger watching her blade as it was flying out of the dish. Taka reacted and knocked Sophia back in before it could fall out. Stabilizing her blade, both Harunna and Taka sent their bit beasts on the attack.

Sophia, a fox-type bit beast, and Galious, a snake-type bit beast, collided with Dranzer; each using full force. All of them were thrown back against the dish's wall, but they didn't stop attacking. The dish was completely destroyed within minutes forcing the bladers to use the whole room as a substitute.

"Dranzer fire arrow!" Kai yelled and Dranzer knocked Sophia against the wall, breaking one of the cameras in the room. Harunna's blade still continued to spin. Tired of all the close encounters, Harunna sent Sophia on the attack again but instead of hitting Dranzer, Sophia attacked Kai. Sophia cut Kai's leg and it began to bleed.

"That was low, Harunna." Kai clenched his teeth as blood dripped down his pants.

"I like the way you play, Harunna. Let me try." Taka smirked. "Go Galious!"

Galious went after Kai's arms and his other leg while Harunna sent Sophia at Kai again and cut his shirt. Blood was now seeping through Kai's clothes and dripping down his arms. Feeling dizzy from the loss of blood, Kai's vision began to blur but he still continued to stand. It was beginning to look like Kai was going to lose.

"It looks like we win, Kai." Taka grinned sarcastically.

_No it can't end. I need more strength. I have to pull through. _Kai thought as worried began to fill his mind.

The chains still holding Kai against the wall began to drop slowly as Kai's legs started to give out beneath him. The blades still continued to attack each other while Kai struggled to remain standing. Kai's anger grew as he watched Taka smirking. The feeling of hatred Kai felt towards him as well as hating to lose against such an unworthy opponent gave Kai the push to stand again.

_No not yet. I can't lose until I battle Tyson again. I won't lose. _Kai's thoughts were fueled with anger. "No Dranzer!" Kai yelled as Dranzer came out of the blade. Letting out a loud screech, Dranzer shattered the cameras in the room causing flames to rise and catch the room on fire. Flames began engulfing the warehouse and anything they touched. Picking up their blades after Kai had knocked them out of the little bit of the dish that had been left, Taka and Harunna ran for the door, not noticing the chains around Kai had been broken in half. Kai slowly made his way to the door as fast as his body could go, as the black smoke from the fire began filling his lungs. Coughing a little, Kai noticed that the fire was not burning him. Turning the knob and feeling it not open; Kai knew that the door had been locked and that he was trapped. Looking around for another escape route, Kai saw the only window in the whole room that had been boarded up with wooden boards. He made his way over to the window and began prying the boards off although the flames had burned most of them. Kai launched Dranzer at the window as the glass shattered everywhere. Dranzer returned to Kai and with his last bit of strength, Kai crawled out and landed on the cool grass below and just stayed there as the warehouse burned. Not able to do anything more, Kai drifted into unconsciousness. The flames rose high in the night's sky, overshadowing his still bleeding body.

On the other side of another city ten minutes before the fire, the screen the captured teens had been watching ended its transmission and they were unable to see the rest of Kai's battle. Shortly afterwards, the teens saw a few guards coming towards them.

_What happened to Kai? I wonder if he's alright. I know he's a strong beyblader but I'm worried. We have to get out of here and help him. I hope Tala came up with a plan. _Tyson thought as his face continued to display all his hidden feelings.

_Kai's in trouble that much I do know. Bryan said that Kai was in another city and that we need to get to him. I have a bad feeling about this whole thing._ Rei thought as worried filled his own thoughts.

The teens all appeared worried except for Tala. Tala just smirked as he saw that the guards had left the door open after they had entered the room. The other teens finally noticed it as well and they all smile inwardly at such luck. Pretending to be afraid to let the guards think they had the advantage, the teens waited for the right moment to strike. Four of the guards went for Tala but Rei kicked one in the head and knocked him out. Tala didn't wait to react and bashed the other three guards' heads together, knocking them out. The other six guards split up and went after whoever was closest to them. Max and Tyson kicked and punched two of the guards that charged after Hillary and Kenny while Tala and Rei took out the rest.

"So now where do we go?" Daichi asked after all the guards had been defeated.

"Bryan showed me the blueprint of this building. There will be a few security cameras and guards that we'll have to face. So we have a choice- take the easiest way which is to go right or go left which will be faster?" Tala explained.

"We have to get to Kai quick." Max exclaimed.

"Okay but be ready to run from high security." Tala warned.

As the teens made their way out of the building, they avoided security cameras, launching beyblades, and lasers. Just as they were about to reach the front doors of the building, some guards appeared and tried to take them down. Rei used some of his Kung Fu moves on a couple of them. He also punched them with great speed and kicked each one in the head. Tala punched with great speed as well but when the guards came too close, Tala would knock them out by a few punches to the head and body in vital parts known for knocking a person out with one punch. Tyson fought by just punching and kicking away. After a couple of minutes, all the guards were completely knocked out, enabling them all get away and head towards the other city. Kenny called the police while everyone else piled into a taxi.

"Kai hold on." Tyson whispered worriedly as the taxi started drive them to where Kai was at.


	14. Crimson Chapter fourteen

**Ami: Hello everyone. Sorry that Crimson hasn't been posted in a while but with school and work, I'm trying to at least havea chapter or maybe two chapters posted once a week. Also there are three things to remind everyone of. One- EclipsedLight owns nothing of Beyblade, except what she has bought in stores and this story. Two- I, Ami, have had no involvement in the creation of this story. I am only helping Light by posting the chapters for all her wonderful readers. And finally, Three- Please review! Hearing how much you guys love Light's story or advice you have to improve it is always appreciated and welcome. And I guess I forgot there is actually four reminders. The Fourth is Enjoy! (And also review, review, review, review! He he couldn't help being annoying since I think I was just a tad too serious above.)**

_Words in italic are thoughts. Just so you know. _

* * *

"Where am I? Wait, why can't I move? My body feels wet, cold, and numb. Hmm I must be dead. Took it a while to happen," Kai thought amused. "I can only see darkness but there's a light blinding my eyes even when they are not open. So being dead feels like this. I wonder if I'm in heaven or hell? Knowing me and what I've done in my life, I must be in hell. Okay being dead is really boring and it must make you insane seeing that I'm talking to myself." Kai said in an annoyed and humorous tone.

"You should stop saying things like that," a female voice cut in.

"Alright, explain it then." Kai looked around, annoyed.

"You are the phoenix, you do not burn. You should get up, there are people waiting." The calm female voice spoke.

"Yeah right, it's probably Voltaire or Boris." Kai scoffed.

"Stop thinking like that little phoenix," The voice chided.

"Yeah sure...wait what did you call me?" Kai asked a little shocked.

"Your friends are waiting." The calm voice just answered.

"I'm too tired to get up." Kai said as he closed his eyes.

"You're strong little phoenix. Don't give up." The voice said as she tried to warm Kai up, which he noticed had worked a little.

Three hours earlier before Kai's hallucinations, Tyson and the others arrived at the warehouse to find it burning down. Fire trucks, police, and a few ambulances were there.

"Is Kai inside there!" Max yelled.

"No. Kai is somewhere outside of the warehouse, but not too far away from it," Kenny exclaimed as he looked at his computer.

The teens ran to the area Kai was supposed to be at and yelled for some help after they had found his lifeless form on the ground.

"Hey! Over here!" Hillary yelled at the paramedics.

"Dispatch, we've got a young male, unconscious, suffering from many stab wounds and cuts," One paramedic said.

"He's lost a lot of blood!" Another paramedic yelled as they put Kai in the ambulance.

"Prepare for transfusion!" The first paramedic yelled.

The ambulance drove away and the other teens followed in the taxi to the nearest hospital.

"His pulse is weakening!" The second paramedic yelled.

Everyone was sitting in silence in the waiting room. They were all tired but refused to sleep until they knew for sure that Kai was going to be alright. He had been in surgery for three hours now. During that time, they had all been checked over for any injuries they had incurred, which there were none and afterwards the police wanted to ask them some questions. Mr. Dickenson talked and persuaded them to come back later.

"Is there any news?" He asked as he returned to the low spirited group.

They shook their heads in answer. Two doctors ran pass in the direction of the operating theatre; their urgency obvious.

"I say, what's happening?" Mr. Dickenson asked a question on everyone's mind.

"A complication has just occurred in surgery, we are on our way to help" One of the men paused long enough to say. Looking at the worried faces, he added, "We will let you know what's happened as soon as we can."

Everyone was now really worried except for Tala. He looked angry like he wanted to get revenge on Voltaire and Boris that very second. Those who had stood up now sat back down. Kenny and Hillary tried reading the leaflets and posters on the walls but they just couldn't concentrate and sat down with the others.

"Don't worry little dudes; I'm sure the little dude will be just fine. He'll be back to his sour faced self in no time!" Tyson's grandfather said as he tried to lift the mood in the room. It worked slightly as the corners of some mouths turned up. But it was only a slight change done more to be polite than anything else.

On the operating theatre table, the still form of a two toned blue-haired boy lay, slowly losing what little strength he had left. His heart slowed down, dropping dangerously low. Surgeons and doctors swarmed around him, trying everything they could think of to bring the slow beat of life back up.

"His pulse is weakening!" One doctor yelled as he began to work on reviving Kai.

"He's going into shock! Where's the IV?" yelled another doctor.

"He's not breathing! Check for a pulse!" The first doctor yelled.

"His heart has stopped!" shouted the second doctor.

"Commence CPR!" A third doctor yelled.

"What's his pulse?" yelled a more frantic nurse.

"We're losing him!" shouted a fourth doctor.

"We can't give up! Keep trying!" yelled the first doctor.

"I will!" yelled most of the nurses and doctors in the room in unison.

Kai in his subconscious mind was trying to decide whether to live or just stay in the darkness.

"What's the difference anyway? If I live, I'll live in and with the darkness. If I stay here, at least the darkness is less painful." Kai said as he began slipping into an unconscious state of mind. He was suddenly woken up by a slap to his face.

"Ow. What was that for?" Kai snapped as he saw a vision of a young woman.

"For giving up. I told you that's not like you. I won't let you give up and many others won't either. Plus I'm not leaving here until you do so. I know you don't like people so maybe you should try and get up." The form of the young woman said with sarcasm.

"You're annoying, you know that?" Kai said with annoyance.

"I get it from someone I'm always around," she answered with more sarcasm.

"Okay now I want to wake up. Do you always get your way?" Kai asked as he tried to move.

"Usually," she said as she got closer to Kai's face enough to see him blush. Laughing, she pushed him away and into a red light.

"He's back!" yelled one of the nurses as she looked at the heart monitor.

"Good. Now let's get to work on some of the other wounds." said a now calmed doctor.

Kai could hear voices, listening to the panicked tones lacing the apparent calm and professional tones. It was because of him. He could feel his body convulse as his heart beat full force once again. He could hear the voices again, shocked and relieved. He smiled inwardly and slipped back into unconsciousness, the kind he would wake back up from.

Outside the theatre room, the team jumped as the theatre doors swung open. They watched as Kai was wheeled out in a hospital bed, attached to tubes, bags and machines of all sorts. Doctors walked beside the bed, making sure nothing became dislodged. A surgeon walked up to the group.

"Your friend is going to be fine, but he will need plenty of rest," The calm surgeon answered the questioning faces.

"Thanks doctor, but what happened in there?" Rei asked as the rest of them nodded all wanting to know the same thing.

The green gowned man signed before answering. "We almost lost him in there. His heart stopped beating. We got it going again pretty quickly so no damage was done. The stab wound on his side was deep and we had to fix up a lot of internal damage from it. He lost a lot of blood too. If left like that, he wouldn't have lasted long. He is very lucky to have survived. I don't know how he did it."

"Kai's a very strong person Doc, he never gives up." Daichi said to the man.

"I agree with that, although he almost did give up on us back there. He's going to make it but he's going to have some impressive scars to match his old ones."

At this Tala hid his face. He knew Kai went through hell at the Abbey but he couldn't remember all the injuries Kai had incurred there.

"His old scars?" Max asked.

"Yes, didn't you know? He seemed to have had a very deep wound caused by a sharp implement. It's on his abdomen, on the right. It's where his appendix would roughly be. The work done to fix it was very poor; it's left some nasty scar tissue that runs deep. There was nothing we could do to fix that, but it doesn't seem to bother him. He has scars on his legs, feet, hands, neck, chest and back. Most are all small and not visible if you look at him normally with his clothes on, but it looks like he had some pretty bad experiences."

_So that's how he was able to hide such wounds from his teammates and friends. He had them covered_. Tala thought, silently.

"Yeah he did. Everything we know we are going to tell the police later. Kai would never have told anyone, that's the way he is. Can we go see him?" Tyson replied.

"Sure you can. I'll take you to his room. Because it looks like the wounds were inflicted by another with harmful intent, we've placed him in a secure ward room. He's got the room to himself so you can visit anytime. I'll get you all some passes."

"Thank you. We all appreciate that," Mr. Dickenson answered.

"Is there any others who will need passes? Family?" The doctor asked.

"No, no one else. His family are the ones who started all this," Tyson spat with hatred as the feeling spread around the room.

"Well I won't ask. I'll find everything out when I get the police report when they come to categorize his injuries. It sounds like a painful subject so I won't make you repeat it," the doctor stated, worried at the faces he saw that held so many emotions.

The teens nodded in understanding; each displaying their own feelings.

Hillary looked up at the doctor. "If you don't mind sir, what are Kai's injuries?"

"Of course I don't mind, I should have told you straight away. You already know about the stab wound in his left side, but he also has some first degree burns on his hands and legs, but he's not really burned. He has another knife wound on his left thigh and three broken ribs on his left side. The top of his left arm has a knife wound as well. His wrists are much bruised as is his stomach. He also has two head wounds, one near his temple and another at the back of his head; both from blows. He has what appears to be, though I've never seen them in my history working as a doctor, whip wounds on his back; six on his lower back and one reaching his left shoulder to his right hip. They are quite deep and will make sleeping on his back very uncomfortable. We've put him on his back for now so that his body weight will put pressure on the wounds and prevent them from bleeding again. Ah, here we are!"

The others were so engrossed in what the doctor was saying that they hadn't been watching where the doctor was leading them, which was down a corridor lined with guards. He stopped outside one of the doors and told the guard standing there that the members with him were always welcome, and to make sure that it was enforced. The guard nodded in reply. They all entered the room and were greeted with the image of Kai lying on a bed, covered in bandages and attached to many tubes. They had never seen their team captain look so vulnerable. To Tala, Kai looked like the innocent five-year-old child from his past.


	15. Crimson Chapter fifteen

**Hey everyone! Yes, yet another chapter has been posted for your reading pleasure. As you all know I am here to annoy you all will the usually same old, same old important things to know and love stuff. Okay so I ran out of words there. Anyways here's what every readers should know. (1) EclipsedLight, amazing personthat she is, owns nothing, ABSOLUTELY no rights whatsoever to Beyblade. But she does own what she has bought in stores and this story and characters such as Takashi, Ami, etc, etc that she has brought into this world through her story. (2) I, Ami, have made no contribution to this piece of writing except for some editing and then posting it online. And (3) Review. Light loves hearing from all her readers whether it be on favorite parts, liking how the story is going, or just anything whether it be likes or dislikes. Okay...(wipes sweat off forehead) that seemed to take forever. Anyways Enjoy, review and review. That's all I have to say. Night, people.**

* * *

"Damn Kai, what have they done to you!" Tyson breathed. To see the normally strong boy in such a helpless and dependent state pained him and the others immensely. 

They all approached the bed, cautiously although they didn't understand why. Maybe the thought of him being so fragile made them want to be careful around him. Whatever the reason, none of them knew it. Tala just stayed by the door, thinking of how he would get back at Boris, Takashi, Voltaire, Harunna, and Ami. Tala grabbed Kenny's computer away from him and started typing an email to Bryan. Ten minutes later, Tala left the room in a hurry. The group of teens had no time to ask as Tala was already out into the corridor.

"Kenny, what did he type?" Max asked.

"Lucky for us he was in a hurry that he didn't delete it," Kenny exclaimed.

Max read the email out loud. "Bryan, Kai's hurt pretty bad. I'm going to Russia to pick you guys up and talk about what you know. I won't be staying long."

"I wonder what he wants to find out," Kenny asked.

"Maybe what happened to Kai triggered some questions in his mind," Hillary stated.

"Whatever the reason he went, I hope it can benefit Kai," Max said with worry.

"We should ask Kai when he wakes up," Rei said worried as well.

The group of teens looked over to the bed and each felt distressed that their captain was in such a state. He looked so weak and vulnerable. Kai had bandages on his waist to his knees. Both arms had bandages wrapped up to his elbows. On his left, there were even bandages on his shoulder that stretched down to cover his muscled chest. Kai had an IV and heart monitor connected to him through tubes. He had two other tubes; one in his mouth, the other in his nose.

The room was silent even with the seven teens in it. They could hear the hum of the machines and the beeps that measured Kai's heart. Kenny took out his computer and started to type, not being able to stand the silence anymore. The other teens just sat on the many chairs in the room.

"Hey Chief, what are you doing?" Daichi asked.

"Well after what we've heard about Kai from Tala, I started to wonder myself what happened. So right now I'm checking out the Russian news to see what happened in the last sixteen years. I'm sure not everything was kept a secret." Kenny stated, typing fast on his laptop. "Eureka! I found it." Kenny yelled excitedly.

The other teens all gathered around the laptop to see what the Chief had found out.

"It's the old sports section about fourteen years ago. Listen to this." Kenny pointed to an article about Beyblade. "The winner of this year's Russian championship is the young Kai Hiwatari. Young Hiwatari, who is said to be only three years old, beat the raining champion, Vladimir Moroz,who had just turned fourteen last week. There are still many discrepancies of his win due to Kai being the grandson of the tournament's main sponsor, Voltaire Hiwatari but after further investigating, the matter was dissolved and decided that Mr. Hiwatari had no involvement in helping his grandson win the tournament."

"So Kai won in Russia since he was three?" Max asked a little shocked.

"Yes and from age eleven, he was Japan's champion," Kenny stated.

"Is there anything else, Chief?" Tyson asked, wanting to know more.

"No unfortunately," Kenny said disappointed.

Just then a nurse walked in with some food, drinks, and Kai's medication.

"Well I thought I heard our patient had some visitors. I just came here to give your friend his medicine and I thought you might all need some refreshments." The nurse explained.

"Who are you?" Hillary asked.

"Oh sorry, forgot to introduce myself. My name's Tiffany, but you can call me Tiff. I'll be your friend's personal nurse. Now I have a question for you. I checked the information the doctors gave me and it's not much. I was hoping you could help me in that area."

"Sorry we don't know much about Kai either," Max stated.

"He likes to keep to himself," exclaimed Hillary.

"Kai tells us nothing. The only time we really know anything is during a beybattle," Tyson said annoyed.

"Well then he's going to be a challenge, but I love a challenge." Tiff said as she loaded a syringe with Kai's medicine and poked the needle into Kai's arm. As it went in, a memory of Kai's past resurfaced.

**Flashback Dream Sequence**

A young six-year-old version of Kai was laying down on a cold stone floor in darkness. Kai couldn't remember why he had been punished but he understood that he must have done something bad. He was placed in a small room that had no windows and with shackles that hung from the roof above. Before he had been placed in this room, he was whipped and beaten till he bleed and his body ached. Kai stayed there for about two days, with no food and nothing to drink. It wasn't really anything different to Kai. He was barely fed and given water any regular day anyways. When he was given food and water, the older kids would take it away. Kai didn't know what he always did wrong but when he clutched his Beyblade tight and felt the warmth of Dranzer, his thoughts focused on the warmness.

Just when Kai thought he could relax and sleep the pain away, the door opened letting in a bright light behind shadowed figures. Kai squinted, trying to adjust his eyes to the sudden brightness. He couldn't see clearly but he felt two strong arms grab him and pick him up as if he was nothing. Kai's vision began to clear and he saw that he was being forced to walk down some of the Abbey corridors. At the end of the hall, Kai saw two people in lab coats open the door that he was being force towards. He saw that beyond that door was another hall but this hall was lined with giant tubes. He wasn't afraid of the tubes in general, but what he saw inside the tubes scared him. Bodies of children and bit beasts were suspended inside. The kids were older than Kai and all the bit beast forms were glowing.

Kai realized that something bad was going to happen if he just continued to walk so he did the only thing that came to mind at that moment- struggle. Kai struggled, hoping that the guards' grasp on him would loosen, which taken aback by Kai's sudden reaction, they had. Kai made a dash for the door, ignoring the sharp pain from his wounds. More arms grabbed for him. Kai kicked the men off and continued his run for the door. But now even the door was blocked by several guards and others were behind him. He was trapped. Kai took out his beyblade and launched Dranzer at the guards blocking the door. He watched them dodge away and could feel his escape within his grasp. But that was before he saw Boris. Kai froze as the saw the purple-haired man standing in front of the door, blocking his only means of escape. The guards grabbed Kai from behind and pressed him to the ground. A soft moan escaped his lips as he felt pressure being placed on his whip wounds.

Ignoring the boy's pain, the guards picked Kai up and dragged him towards a blank tube in the lab. They stripped him down till only his boxers were left. They pushed him inside the tube and by the time Kai had turned around, the door had been already been locked shut. Kai slammed his fists against tube, trying to break out but nothing happened. The people in the room just continued to type away at their computers or were standing around. Suddenly a green liquid started to form at his feet. Kai began to panic as the liquid was quickly filling the tube and had already reached up his knees. He slammed on the tube even harder when mechanical arms appeared and began sticking needles into Kai that then connected to small tubes. Kai screamed in pain as the needles continued to stab him and connect him to more tubes. The green liquid was now up to Kai's neck when an oxygen mask was place over his mouth and nose. As the green liquid went over his head, Kai began to slowly slip into unconsciousness but not before he felt them inject him with mysterious drugs that could be felt circulating within his body.

**End Flashback Dream Sequence**

While Kai was dreaming, his friends were talking to Tiffany about the situation.

"So his grandfather did this to him? I never knew a grandfather could be so cruel," Tiffany said with worry and sadness.

"It wasn't just his grandfather but Boris and two other people. Voltaire was in prison for a few years but I don't know how he got out," exclaimed Kenny.

"What do you think Voltaire wants with Kai?" Hillary asked.

Just as Kenny was about to answer, Kai's heart monitor showed a straight line and was beeping in one sound. Tiffany rushed over to him to tried and get his heart back up to normal pace. Doctors rushed in and were trying everything to get his heart normal again. Kai's breathing ceased and an oxygen mask was placed over his mouth and nose. After several minutes, Kai's heart became normal again as well as his breathing.

"So what was that all about?" Daichi asked.

"He had an attack. They happen to patients very frequently. It usually happens when they try to sleep," stated Tiff as she checked Kai's pulse. "The last person I knew who had an attack like this, was a boy about fourteen who was stabbed in the arm by a classmate who hated him. He had an attack every night until he got to see a special girl to him. The attacks stopped after that."

"I wonder what Kai is dreaming. The last time he had a dream was two days ago and he woke up fast after it," Kenny stated.

"I don't think Kai has dreams guys. I think he only has nightmares." Rei exclaimed worriedly.

"It probably has to deal with his past," Max said also worried.

"What was his past like?" Tiff asked.

"Kai kept to himself so we don't know all the details," Tyson explained.

"Well we're gonna need to keep a close eye on him now that he's had an attack. The only thing I find strange about your friend is that we tried to trace any medical records and we couldn't find a thing." Tiffany exclaimed.

"That's probably Boris and Voltaire's fault again." Rei stated.

"The more I hear about these two, the more hate I hold against them. How could a grandfather take part in torturing a child," Tiffany said both angry and worried.

"We're gonna make sure Voltaire and Boris pay for what they've done," Tyson said angrily, clenching his fist.


	16. Crimson Chapter sixteen

**Okay Ami here. Not going to say much. Just the usual so everyone can get to reading chapter 16 of Crimson. Okay so here's the list. (1) Light does not own Beyblade nor its characters but she does own what she has bought in stores and the stories that she has both written alone and co-wrote. (2) I, Ami, have had no involvement in this story except to edit and post each chapter online. And (3) Please review! I know everyone is busy with their lives; what with school and everything that they have or wantto do like go to the dentist or hang out with friends. Things like that. So try and take two minutes to type out opinions, praises, or dislikes so that Light knows what you all think of her story. Also before I let you all read, I'd just like to give aspecial thanks for all those who continue to write reviews for each of Light's chapters. You all know who I'm talking about and you are just awesome! Just like to add Thanks! Enjoy! And on to the next chapter, Sixteen! **

* * *

Meanwhile on a private jet that belonged to the Blizkrieg Boys, Tala and his team were flying from Russia to Japan.

"So Kai's in the hospital?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah," Tala answered emotionlessly.

"We still can't figure out what Voltaire is up to," exclaimed Bryan.

"They didn't go near me but you said that they wanted Kai and myself. Then why were they just focusing on Kai that whole time?" Tala said annoyed.

"So we're going to Japan, why?" Spencer asked, ignoring Tala.

"One reason is to see Kai and the other is to stop Voltaire's plan," Tala answered while he clenched his fists.

"Well while you were gone Tala, I snuck into a few of the old offices Boris used to have and found these." Bryan said as he held up a few floppy disks.

"What the hell are those?" Tala asked.

"Well they're files that Boris used to have and they're all about us. These three contain information on Spencer, you Tala, and myself." Bryan explained as he showed the three floppy disks with their information contained in them. "I thought that maybe we could find out something, anything about Boris' plan on them but all I could find was profiles."

"What does it say about me on that file?" Tala asked Bryan, as he tilt his head and raised an eyebrow slightly.

"It explains how long you trained each day, the punishments you received, how many times you won, and all experiments performed on you. Plus there's a description about your height for each year up until now and how your skills are no longer cyber. Boris has your birthday and where you used to stay. It's the same for Spencer and myself but we don't have as much on our file as you do," Bryan explained.

"So what experiments did they do on me?" Tala asked, both worried and disgusted.

"Not many. They're labeled experiments 785, 510, and 1,009. They didn't go into details about what exactly they did but I do know that experiment 1,009 is CyberTala," Bryan explained.

"So the last experiment they got to do was CyberTala and it was a complete failure. So only three experiments I took part in, that's not so bad," Tala said returning back to being emotionless again.

"Hey Bryan, you forgot to tell Tala about the other disks," Spencer exclaimed.

"I'll explain that later. We land in about ten minutes," Bryan stated.

Back at the hospital, Kai still lay unconcious and his friends were getting worried.

"It's been a whole day and he's still not awake," Daichi complained.

"This is the longest that Kai has ever slept since we first met him, I think he needs it." Max said with his old humor back.

"We know so little about Kai, but we know practically nothing about his family," Rei stated.

"Yes, that's true for us but not for the Russian news. I'm trying to translate some articles I found but they'll take a few seconds. Here we go." Kenny said as he indicated for the others to come and see what he had found. The old russian news was on his laptop as well as some translations of what it said.

"Soichiro and Risa Hiwatari have now unleashed the beginnings of the biggest and most talked about upcoming company known in the

competitive business world... In only two weeks, their company became one of Russia's most influential companies controlling... 1941 being a

great year for the Hiwataris' saw the rise of its successor when Risa Hiwatari gave birth to Voltaire Hiwatari on April 12...The pretegious

Voltaire Hiwatari graduated from his third year of college at the age of only sixteen...The Hiwatari's company took a dashing blow today as the remaining of its two most influential owners died from cancer early this morning leaving their only son, Voltaire Hiwatari the family fortune... Voltaire Hiwatari has expanded his parents' business by almost ten-fold, increasing in both wealth and land...Returning from a two year vacation from his company, Voltaire Hiwatari returned with a wife! Engaged to the Lilly Mitosasha, daughter to one of the richest famillies of Russia today, the...Together, Lilly and Voltaire have exceeded both their parents, making Biovolt the most influential company in all of Russia."

"He's some more articles on his business activities," Kenny said before continuing to read. "Voltaire Hiwatari, a most generous man, continues to pay support to help smaller companies get off their feet. The most well-known to recieve his support is Boris Balvok and his "Abbey"... Today, August 21, 1961, Voltaire's wife Lilly gave birth to a healthy and future heir of Biolvolt, Leon Hiwatari...Following in his father's footsteps, Leon Hiwatari graduated in his second year of college at the young age of fifteen... Voltaire Hiwatari's wife Lilly died later today of a heart attack leaving her half of the fortune to her son and husband... Leon Hiwatari, a young man with great promise, followed his father's footsteps and became a scientist for Biovolt...Leon Hiwatari and Mitski Kurosaki, the only daughter of a rich Japanese tycoon married on June 12th, 1984. Both continue to work as Biovolt's top scientists...Mitski Hiwatari gave birth today to a son, Kai Hiwatari, on December 28 , 1988... Leon and Mitski Hiwatari left Biovolt, both of them pursuing careers as doctors, leaving many to wonder who will be Biovolt's sucessor?... Boris Balvolk's "Abbey" is continuing to receive even more support from Voltaire Hiwatari... With the sudden and mysterious deaths of Leon and Mitski Hiwatari, Voltaire Hiwatari has gained custody today of his only grandson, Kai..." Kenny finished reading the reports on his computer. "Sorry that's all the documents I could find on Voltaire so far."

"Wow so that's Kai's history," Tyson said shocked.

"So that's my family? Hmm that's not so different from what I thought," Kai sarcastically said out loud.

"Kai!" Everyone yelled in surprise as well as happiness to find out that he had finally awakened.

Although Kai's eyes weren't fully opened, his body moved against the sheet of the hospital bed. When his eye lids did flutter open, he continued to blink until his eyes adjusted to the brightness of the room. Awake now, with his eyes fully open, Kai looked in the direction of the voices of his friends. Tilting his head in that direction, he felt and prepared for a dizzying sensation. His eyes were focusing better and he could see clearly that he was in a room similar to a hospital's. Kai's heart did a small flip that sounded on the heart monitor.

"Don't worry Kai! You're in the hospital. You're safe. Your friends are here for you." said a musical voice within his head.

Kai could indeed see his friends; they were looking at him from across the room. Worry and relief seemed to mix on all of their faces. He wanted to speak, to say something but his dry throat stopped him. He frowned as the only thing he could manage was a croak.

"I'll sort that out for you," Kai heard from an unknown woman's voice.

Kai focused on where the voice had come from and saw a woman in a nurse's uniform coming over to him. Her green eyes were the main feature of her face and were so expressive. She had long blond hair with a perm in it. Some of her long hair brushed against Kai's bandaged chest as she removed the tube from Kai's mouth. Kai grimaced at the taste the tube had left in his mouth.

The nurse smiled warmly as she said, "I'll go get you some water while your friends help you to sit up, but just don't try and move too much, okay?"

Kai nodded at her since speaking seemed too much for his raw throat. She nodded at the others as she left. The other boys grinned and blushed at her as Hillary rolled her eyes at them. They all looked at Kai who looked back.

Max finally broke the silence. "It's good to see you're okay, Kai."

Kai raised an eyebrow in reply.

"Well not exactly okay, but it's good to see you awake! We'll help you up," Tyson explained, correcting Max's error.

The group walked over to the bed. Rei took hold of Kai's good shoulder while Tyson took hold of the arm underneath the shoulder and Max supported Kai's back. They tried to pull him up gently and were getting nowhere.

Kai finally let out an exasperated sign and when he spoke, his voice was cracked and husky. "I'm not going to break if you pull harder you know. I may be hurt but I can handle it. It'll be a small amount of pain compared to what I've already experienced so just do it!"

They all flinched at the words spoken so harshly to them. But it worked and they finally got Kai into a sitting position as Kenny and Daichi sorted the pillows so that Kai could rest against them. Kai was clearly uncomfortable with the attention and wouldn't look at the faces of his teamates. Hillary wouldn't stop staring at him where the blanket had mostly fallen off his right leg. He flicked the blanket back over his leg but it didn't work. She just continued to keep staring where his skin was left uncovered, which wasn't a lot. It was so unnerving.

"Um, is everyone okay?" He finally asked, trying to draw attention away from himself.

This surprised everyone slightly seeing that it wasn't very Kai-like which caused they all stared at him more.

"What? It's not that strange is it?" Kai asked back.

"Sorry Kai but it is a little unusual for you to sound so caring. I didn't know you had it in you!" Max spoke. He seemed to have had found his trademark grin again.

Kai's cheeks tinged rosy against his normally pale skin. He was thankful when the door opened and the nurse breezed in. She smiled at the group.

"Good to see you managed it! I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier Kai, but I'm Tiffany. I'm going to be your personal nurse while you're at this hospital. So anything you need, just ask."

Kai couldn't believe she was so happy working at a hospital, but then again the only medical help Kai had only ever known till now was the nurses in Russia that were under Biovolt's control and the Abbey's lab. He wanted to shiver but managed to suppress it.

"I've brought you some water," Tiffany continued. "Since your stomach might not be able to handle too much for a while, right?"

"That's okay, Kai never ate much anyway!" Tyson said, feeling more himself like Max.

"Oh? I'm surprised a boy in your physical status wouldn't need to eat. How do you manage it?" The nurse asked brightly.

Kai did not like this woman on the sole fact that her brightness was annoying. He scowled at her. She smiled back and handed him a glass of water. He took it in his right hand, frowning even more at the bandages on his wrist. He sipped at the water instead of gulping it down. No matter thirsty he was and good the cold water tasted, he knew that drinking too much too fast would do more damage than good after not having water for awhile.

"Sensible boy! Most patients can't resist drinking too fast, but they regret it later! How did you know to drink slowly?" Tiffany asked.

"Practice," came the cool reply from the injured teen.

Then her beeper went off at the belt hugging her hips. "Sorry everyone I've been summoned to the meeting about you Kai. Don't worry; it's just Mr. Dickenson and the police with a few doctors and me. It's so we know the facts about what happened and to find out more about you. I won't be long!"

The boys watched her back or more precisely her butt as she hurried out of the room. Hillary nudged the nearest boy in the ribs, who happened to be Tyson.

"Ow! What was that for, Hil?" He complained.

"You guys! She's just doing her job, would you stop staring at her!"

"We will if you stop staring at Kai!" replied the navy-haired blader.

Rei stepped in between them. "Would you guys stop? This is a hospital! We are here for Kai, remember?"

They muttered to themselves as they refused to look at each other.

"Whoa Kai, you are so lucky that you have Tiffany as your nurse. She's so hot!" Max said, breaking the attention away from Tyson and Hillary.

Kai looked at him like he had the plague.

"Seriously, she is good looking in that nurses' uniform!"

"You bet Max. Hey maybe I should fake appendicitis so she can be my nurse." Tyson added.

Rei grinned at the pair of them, and then said to Kai as he scowled. "You have to admit it Kai, she is gorgeous!"

He only received the usual "Hn" and a pair of closed eyes in return; Kai clearly wasn't interested in the nurse.

Time passed as the group did their best to cheer Kai up, and even managed a smile when Tyson slipped and landed heavily on his butt. The smile quickly faded and was replaced with a pale horror as Tiffany and Mr. Dickenson entered a while later. But it wasn't the people that had caused Kai to become so afraid. No, it was the needle on the tray that Tiffany was carrying.


	17. Crimson Chapter seventeen

**Hello everyone! It's been a long time since Crimson had been updated and atlas here is the long-awaited Chapter 17! I hope everyone had a great holiday! Anyways I'll cut the chit chat short, break into the disclaimer and then shut up, cause hey it's been a while and you've all been waiting patiently long enough. Now to the disclaimer! Eh hem hem, okay! (1) Light, nor I for that matter, own any rights to beyblade except for the story we have created and what we've bought at stores. (2) I, Ami, have had no involvement in the creation of this work except pretty much editing and posting. And lastly (3) Please read AND review! I know its been a while but Light loves hearing for you guys. I promised to have the next chapter posted by the end of this week, maybe even sooner. Thanks again for being patient! Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

If there was one thing that could scare Kai Hiwatari the most, it was clearly obvious that needles were it. As Tiffany walked closer bringing the wretched needle along with her every step, Kai's memories suddenly flashed through his thoughts, memories that reminded him of his time at the Abbey. The use of needles was popular as a form of punishment and for experiments. Kai was very familiar with both forms of use and those tubes he'd dreamt about, they had needles too; hundreds of them piercing his skin. All that the needles brought were pain, in the form of shocks, chemicals, serums, and seeked to control him for their own secret purpose. He couldn't go through that again, not now that he had freed himself of the Abbey.

Everyone turned to Kai as the heart monitor's beeps increased greatly. He sat on the bed, his fists clenching the sheets softly at first and then harder. Sweat began to glisten on his face and bare skin, as his chest began to rise heavily with labored breathing. His eyes held terror as they shimmered with unshed tears.

"Kai, what's wrong?" Tiffany asked, as she continued towards him.

This action caused Kai's control to fade and fill him instead with panic. He edged away from her, a strangled cry stuck in his throat.

"It's just me, Tiffany, remember?" She said softly in her attempt to try and calm him. She was really concerned. None of her patients had ever acted this way before.

Kai looked around at everyone's faces, eyes staring back at him. An image from deep inside his mind began to distort his vision.

Suddenly Kai cried out as he held his head in his hands, clutching at his temples. He closed his eyes shut till he could feel pain from the pressure, but still the image clung to his mind. Eyes seemed to lock onto him, humiliatingly as they nudged into his soul; watching for reactions, waiting for his screams. He had to get away from them all; he couldn't take anymore of this torture.

"Kai…" sounded from someone, but Kai had stopped paying attention to the people in the room. His main focus had turned into a desire to escape.

He all of a sudden began ripping at the tubes attached to his body, pulling at the suckers that seemed glued to his skin, but they quickly fell away at his desperate clawing. Kai was beyond feeling any pain. He moved on to the I.V. tube on his left arm, ripping it out with ease. He yanked at the tube in his nose, with the tape holding it in place coming away easily. He was now free from the machines and wires that had been strapping him down and took the sudden opportunity to leap from his bed and push past everyone that stood completely stunned in the room.

"Kai, come back!" Another voice yelled but Kai ignored it and ran through the door as his blood began dripping profusely from his nose and arms where he had roughly removed the tubes. The guard who stood watch outside tried to reach out and stop Kai but Kai had been prepared. He arched the palm of his hand up hard against the man's nose, crushing the cartilage beneath the flesh. The guard fell back with a cry.

Kai was running on instinct and adrenaline now. He ran through corridors startling both staff and patients alike. No one else tried to stop him, they just watched on as the bandaged and bloody boy rushed past them. Nobody tried to stop the other teens chasing him either. Kai was so close to the door, almost to the point of just seconds he would breathing the cool night air. He leaped over a coffee table at just the wrong time as someone came through the sliding doors. The only man that could ruin everything- Tyson's father.

"Dad! Stop him!" Tyson yelled, as his father noticed a bloody Kai heading straight for him. Mr. Granger reacted instantly as he leaped at Kai just as Kai had finished jumping the small table. They both collided and landed in a heap on the floor, skidding on the just recently washed tiles. Blood streaked in a trail behind them.

Kai fought with everything he had, and he had a lot. Tyson's dad was having a hard time trying to hold the smaller teen still. Kai struggled as though he was being chased by hell, which in a sense was almost true. Kai's past had been hell. He started fighting the bigger man like a wild cat striking out with his legs when Tyson's dad had pinned his arms to the floor. But Kai had gained control when his feet connected hard with Mr. Granger's stomach and he fell back with a grunt.

Kai scrambled up on his feet for only a moment before he was brought back down again by his friends. If Tyson's father hadn't of recovered so fast and joined in, Kai could've easily escaped his friends. Mr. Granger had pinned down Kai's legs as Tyson and Rei each held down one of Kai's arms. Max held Kai's face against the cold tiles, while Kenny and Daichi helped by sitting on his back, one on each side below his ribs.

Kai struggled with renewed strength when he saw Tiffany approach with a syringe in hand with Mr. Dickenson hurrying behind her.

"Hold him still, it's a sedative!" She ordered to group that held down the panicking bluenette.

She paused briefly as she kneeled down and saw the look in Kai's eyes as he watched her but she decided to continue when she saw the damage that Kai was doing to himself in the process of struggling. Kai began mumbling as she loaded the syringe with liquid from a small bottle she had pulled from her pocket. Tears slid down his face as the needle pierced his skin.

He suddenly lay still as his eyes glazed over as if he was waiting for the effects of the injection to take place. It was like he had given up on escaping from them.

Everyone holding him seemed to feel the sudden change in Kai as he tensed instead of fought. They got off of him, ready in case he flew off again. But he just laid there. The sedative wasn't working fast enough like it should have so Tiffany reloaded the syringe again and gave Kai a second injection. The hands on the clock in the waiting room slowly journeyed round completing its circular path as everyone waited for the sedative's effects to kick in.

Finally after what seemed like a long wait, Kai visibly relaxed. Everyone signed in relief. Tyson's dad leant down, picked up Kai's body and straightened with Kai now held in his arms. He nodded at Tiffany and followed her as she walked down the corridor leading them all back to Kai's room. Mr. Granger gently laid Kai back into his bed.

"Good thing I turned up when I did, he was almost out that door! What happened!" Mr. Granger asked, as he sat down on one of the several chairs in Kai's hospital room.

Tiffany answered as she started working on repairing Kai's bandages, starting with Kai's head. "He seems to have a very severe fear of needles, but I've never seen anyone react so violently before. What on earth could make someone so scared of something that they will even fade out painful wounds and still be able to take down stronger people?"

"There's a lot we don't know about Kai's past ourselves Tiffany, but we do know that he was raised in Balkov Abbey in Russia. A lot of people have heard about it on the news, and how it was shut down after the Beyblade tournament was over. Kai was subjected to some very painful and severe training there for years. We've barely scratched the surface of Kai's life there I'm afraid." Mr. Dickenson replied, sadly as his speech was met with nods from the others in the room.

"I can't believe he was still going after the amount of sedative I gave him. I had to give him double and he still isn't out." This was true as Kai was still muttering to himself, tossing and turning as the redhead nurse tried to sort his bandages out.

"... нет больше боли ... не больше... Дедушка позволяет мне идти! Не травмируйте меня больше..." Kai continued on.

"And his eyes! It was like he tried and failed to escape his fear, so he just succumbed to it instead. Other people with phobias that I've dealt with either become hysterical at that point or just pass out on me, but he just laid there so still with eyes pleading at me to stop. I don't think I'll ever be able to forget the way those eyes gave up as if something had died in him." She paused in doing the bandages as she remembered what had happened.

Rei stepped forward to help her as Kai twisted harshly in his tortured mind. No one could understand what he was saying.

"He's speaking Russian!" Kenny exclaimed suddenly.

"Russian?" asked Daichi.

"Yes Russian! He lived in Russia remember. He was even born there." Kenny replied.

They all looked at Kai; he seemed to have calmed down. He had stopped fighting the sedative and was breathing easier. Tiffany worked on replacing bandages and tubes with Rei helping as she needed it.

"I never knew Kai had this sort of phobia in him. But I still don't know how he was capable of anything like that especially when his condition was still serious." Hillary mused out loud.

"None of us do either. I wonder if Kai even knows that he's even capable of doing that." Tyson added.

They all stared at the now deep sleeping Kai, each with their own thoughts but they all agreed on one thing- only Kai could tell them what had happened.

* * *

Here's the translation to Kai's Russian mumbling:

Russian:

... нет больше боли ... не больше... Дедушка позволяет мне идти! Не травмируйте меня больше...

English:

...no more pain... no more... Grandfather let me go! Don't hurt me anymore...


	18. Crimson Chapter eighteen

**Here it is- chapter 18! And to make it even better, this chapter is long. Yay! Okay enough talking. I'll just do the disclaimer now soyou can just get to the chapter. (1) Light does not own any rights to Beyblade, though I really believe thatshe secretly wishes she did, but she doesown allof the Beyblade stuff she has bought in stores. (2) I, Ami,have had no part except for the editing and posting of Light's story. Forgive me if I happen to make little mistakes, I'm human after all. (3) Thank you all (and you wonderful people knowwho you are) that reviewed chapter 17. Light is extremely happy with how much people are liking her story. So pleasecontinue to read and review. People that stumble upon this story this applies to you too. Well now that that's said, Enjoy! (And Review! He he.) **

**Note: All lovely words in _italic _are thoughts so you know.**

**P.S. I'm glad that you liked the russian speaking part in chapter 17. I suggested to Light that we add it so that it wouldbe so much cooler having Kai mumbling russian in a sentence rather than just mentioning it. Thanks for the compliment!**

* * *

Luckily, Kai had done little damage to himself during his fear-driven outbreak. He had only pulled some stitches and given himself a severe nosebleed but everything else seemed to be okay. He was a lot tougher then the others thought. Kai still hadn't awakened yet from the sedative but at least he was sleeping dreamlessly because of it.

"I don't think Kai has ever slept this long in one go before in his life," Rei exclaimed.

"I think you're right. I wonder how he can go on the way he does on such little sleep and food. Tyson does both at triple, if not more, times the rate that Kai does," Max said as his grin returned.

Tyson wondered if what Max said was a compliment or an insult.

"I know Kai the least out of everyone; does he usually surprise you guys like that?" Daichi asked.

"Not like that!" Tyson replied. "He's surprised us with his attitude, habits, and blading on more than one occasion, but never anything like today."

"Of course those were the basics they made you train in at the Abbey," a voice cut in as everyone turned towards the door surprised to see a certain redhead as he walked in.

"How did you get in here? There's a guard at the door. Since you don't have a pass, you shouldn't have been able to get though," Kenny stated as Tala stared at him, a smile forming at the corners of his mouth.

"That guard was too easy to disable. I'm surprised that no one else has even tried to get in. You should really get some better security," exclaimed Bryan, who followed Tala's entrance. Spencer followed in last and shut the door behind him.

"He'll probably be out for an hour or so," Spencer added.

"So Kai's still out?" Tala asked, as his eyes landed on the bluenette who was sleeping silently on the hospital bed.

"No, he woke up once already and it didn't go too well," Max explained.

"Hmm? What do you mean?" Spencer asked as his eyebrows rose in curiosity and he focused on Max.

"His nurse Tiffany here tried to him a needle and he completely freaked out. He took down a different guard on his way out and it took all five of us here plus my dad to hold him still long enough for Tiffany to give him a sedative," Tyson explained, as the three intruders turned their attention to him.

"Well that's not surprising. I don't trust doctors either and even I would have reacted the same way at the sight of a needle too," Tala stated.

"Huh, why?" Daichi asked.

"The Abbey was very particular in its use of sedatives and experimental drugs injected through needles as a way to control us." Spencer exclaimed as he took a seat nearest to the door and made himself comfortable as he could, considering where he was.

"I've had several needles put into me when I had lived there. It's the same for Tala and Kai." Bryan stated as if getting prodded with a needle was a normal occurrence.

"I'm sorry but I didn't get your names. Who are you?" Tiffany asked a bit offensively as she moved closer to Kai's bed so she could protect him better.

"That's Tala, Bryan and Spencer. They're Kai's old teammates." Kenny explained as Tiffany looked at him confused.

"Old teammates? I thought he was your teammate?" Tiffany asked.

"Kai started off on their team called the Demolition Boys before he became a Bladeshark, where I first met him and boy was he a jerk. Anyways, he joined our team, the Bladebreakers after that. He did return to the Demolition Boys for a while, before he came back and joined our team again all in a year," Tyson continued. "He stayed with us for another year and was going to remain on our team but then he suddenly switched teams and joined the Blitzkrieg Boys who were the Demolition Boys just with a new team name. Afterwards he joined BEGA, which if you ask me I don't know what possessed him to do it. But now he's on G-Revolution, which is the new team name for the Bladebreakers, which is us." Tyson finished as he pointed at himself.

"Wow, Kai switched teams a lot," Daichi stated in surprise.

"Yes that's all well and good but how do they know what happened at this Abbey that everyone keeps speaking of?" Tiffany asked as she tried to process all the information that Tyson had just said.

"Tala, Bryan and Spencer were trained at the Abbey along with Kai," Rei explained.

"Tala and Kai were even best friends," Max added.

"So Tala, why'd you leave the hospital in a hurry after all of us were allowed to see Kai?" Tyson asked.

"I wanted to find out any information on Boris and Voltaire and what they were up to. I also wanted to bring these guys back to Japan so they could visit Kai and help me." Tala said as he faced Tyson.

"Did they help you?" Daichi cut in.

"Yeah, here, want to see?" Bryan asked as he threw a disk at the G-Rev group.

"What is this?" Tyson asked as he caught the flying floppy disk.

"They're floppy disks, Tyson," Bryan explained as Tyson glared at him, indicating that he knew that. But Bryan ignored him and continued, "And it has information about you on there."

"About me?" Tyson asked as he studied the disk.

"And there's more." Bryan said as he pulled out several disks from his laptop carrying case.

"Wait. All those disks are about Tyson?" Daichi asked as Bryan handed him more disks.

"No. The one in Tyson's hand has his information on it. The ones in your hand contain some information on the rest of you." Tala explained, slightly annoyed with Daichi's slowness.

Bryan set his bag down and pulled out a silver laptop. Sitting in an open chair, Bryan inserted another disk from his bag into the floppy drive. "This one's all about me from about age six until about now on it. See," Bryan said as he indicated for the others to stand around him. They all did except for Tala and Spencer who remained where they were. Bryan turned to his bag again and continued to pull out more disks. "This is Spencer's and it's the same." Bryan ejected his own disk and placed in Spencer's. It took only a few seconds before everyone saw Spencer's stats and information.

"Tyson, why don't you give Bryan yours to see how much Boris knows about you." Tala exclaimed as Tyson handed his disk over to Bryan.

"Let's see…" Bryan said as he inserted Tyson's disk and waited for it to load. "Tyson, Boris knows your birthday, weight, beyblade changes, your wins and losses, and a pretty good amount of info on your family and Dragoon as well."

"He knows all that!" Tyson replied loudly, taken aback greatly with the amount of information about his life that lay stored within a simple floppy.

"Yeah and it's pretty much the same for Rei, Max, and Daichi on their disk." Spencer added.

"What are those other two?" Max asked as he pointed to a pair of disks still in Bryan's hand that he had yet to explain.

"These two are on Garland and Brooklyn, although there isn't much on Brooklyn." Bryan explained.

"Wait Spencer, you're holding like nine disks in your hand," Max exclaimed as the others just noticed this too.

Tala grabbed the disks swiftly away and began to read their labels. He threw each one he read at Tyson as he went through the pile.

"Kai's punishments, Kai's training, Kai's family history, Kai's education, experiments performed on Kai, Dranzer and Kai's status, Black Dranzer and Kai's status, Kai's status one, and Kai's status two." Tala stated growing annoyed with each disk which seemed to get thrown harder each time at Tyson, who had somehow painfully caught each one.

"All this are about Kai!" Tyson yelled in surprise as he rubbed his hands a little from the rough catching of the disks.

"Yeah Boris and Voltaire really watched him," Tala gritted his teeth and spoke almost sorrowfully.

"So why don't you up these files and see what's on them?" Max asked.

"We've tried. Out of all of Boris' files, the only disks that required passwords were Kai's." Bryan stated.

"What do you think the password is?" Rei asked, interested.

"Well, I have tried Boris, Voltaire, BEGA, rule the world, dark heart, I rule, and Biovolt; none of which worked." Bryan explained.

"Try using my little phoenix." A voice stated coming from the corner of the room where Kai laid.

"Kai, you're awake!" Everyone smiled, some almost tearfully as the stoic boy opened his eyes and looked at them all.

"Hey Kai," Bryan began as the disk opened, revealing several folders within. "How'd you know the password?"

"It was a guess." Kai replied coolly.

"Uh huh, well it was a damn good guess. Anyways, this folder here contains your profile." Bryan stated as the others heard him typing a little. "Whoa! Kai, this disk has your profile from age one to eight on here." Bryan replied a little surprised before he stood up and walked closer to the bed where Kai laid. "Here look."

On the screen, Kai notices that his entire life was on there but it wasn't too detailed. Just several factors in his life had been focused on. On the screen, Kai scrolled through examining what his life had been described as. He as well as his friends who had now crowded around him, curiosity far from hidden in their eyes all looked at the screen and read this:

Kai Alexander Hiwatari

Birth: December 28, 1988

Parents: Leon Hiwatari, Mitsuki Kurosaki

Blood Type: N/A

Other: Born healthy. Didn't catch any colds or diseases. Strong built body for a one year old. The genetically perfect child.

Kai Alexander Hiwatari

Age: Two

Other: Healthy and at a third grade writing and reading level. Athletic and thin, with strong legs and arms. Very independent due to his lack of parental involvement; practically ignored by them.

Kai Alexander Hiwatari

Age: Three

Other: Still healthy. At fourth grade reading and writing level. Still thin but very strong. Still ignored by his parents until November 16, 1990. Kai is able to launch his first beyblade on his birthday.

Kai Alexander Hiwatari

Age: Four

Other: Healthy, strong, is able to beyblade easily. Taken to Balkov Abbey on December 29, 1991. Parents both dead. Now under the custody of Voltaire Hiwatari, his grandfather. Education now of a sixth grade writing and eighth grade reading level. Passed all of Biovolt's exams with the best grades of all students. Kai is to become the perfect blader.

Kai Alexander Hiwatari

Age: Six

Other: Healthy, education of a high school sophomore. Passes all athletic requirements. Best blader in the Abbey. Demolition boy captain. Kai has been subjected to many experiments with some results a success. Kai is starting to revolt too much. The development of the drug CCP has been completed.

Kai Alexander Hiwatari

Age: Eight

Other: Healthy. Education of freshman college student. Learned fighting techniques and has mastered all of them. Still the best in the Abbey but continues to resist. Has an issue with authority and continues to fight the guards. Is able to knock out at least eight each time he is required in the lab. Demand for new guards continues to grow. Kai still takes the CCP drug.

"Wow Kai, you were one smart kid," Tyson exclaimed as he drew Kai's attention away the laptop. Kai smacks Tyson upside the head.

"I still am." Kai stated as his cold personality returned.

"I wonder what CCP is?" Hillary asked as she ignored the two boys' usual antics which caused everyone to look towards her.

"Don't know. Hey Kai, do you know?" Daichi asked.

Kai lowered his head and stated, "No."

"Well I'm sorry to interrupt this profound event but Kai needs to do his physical therapy with me so I need you all to leave." Tiffany cut in, as her responsibilities of being a nurse kicked in.

Mr. Dickenson and Tyson's father lead the group of teens away and out of the door as they waved goodbye to Kai and promised to be back as soon as they could.

"So Kai, are you ready to start?" Tiffany smiled brightly when she turned to face Kai.

Kai glared at her. He didn't trust her any more than he trusted the doctors or any medical staff inside the hospital. He just couldn't from what he had experienced at the Abbey, but seeing as though his friends had trusted her, he decided he would at least try to be cooperative.

"What do you want me to do?" Kai asked with the intensity of his glare not faltering.

She had him do normal things like pick up objects, walk on his own, and bandage his own wounds. He did them all perfectly except for the walking part, which he did wobble a bit. He dressed his wounds easily but looked sad doing so because the only reason he ever learned to was because of the Abbey.

"Well you seem to be able to do the basics, now let me show you how to wash." Tiffany said as she motioned him towards his own bathroom.

"No way," Kai protested as a light pink tinged his cheeks but his protest was futile as he soon found himself standing in his bathroom with just his pants on.

In the meantime, Tyson and the others waited outside the room, reading more files about Kai on Bryan's laptop. They now looked over his profile from ages eleven to sixteen.

"I can't believe it! Boris has been watching Kai even after the world tournament the first year!" Tyson yelled both flabbergasted and infuriated.

"Yeah look here's us trapped on Dr. B's island and then fighting the Psychics," Max exclaimed as he pointed at the screen and each picture about them.

"There's also some of him facing King, Queen, and Zero," Hillary stated as she pointed like Max had at the pictures except with a look of hate upon her face.

"Look even some of him in Russia at his boarding school!" Tyson continued, still shocked.

"Boris or Voltaire must have had a spy on Kai or something to get pictures and information like this," Bryan cut in as he opened up another file.

"Hey Tyson, look. There are pictures of when he even battled F-Dynasty, Barthez Battalion, Max, Rei, and even you." Daichi replied in his normally loud voice.

"Hey guys check out this picture." Bryan said as he opened another file.

"Wha, what is it?" Tyson asked as he leaned in closer to see. "Whoa, where did this picture come from!" Tyson yelled when he saw what Bryan was talking about. "Hey Tala, come here and look at this." Tyson said as he moved his arms out of the way, but continued to keep his eyes locked onto the picture.

"What is it?" Tala replied annoyed as he walked and stood next to Tyson. Looking at the screen, shock quickly replaced his annoyance. "Wha!" Tala stared down at the picture of Kai petting a gray cat and the expression of happiness he had on as he did so. There was another with Kai feeding the same cat. Several other pictures resided in the folder; Kai feeding a puppy, then a cat sleeping on his lap, a dove resting on his shoulder, and more all with Kai looking happy in them.

"Wow… Kai looks cute." Hillary said as her cheeks darkened into a pink color. The others only nodded in agreement as they too had a blush forming on their faces.

The door opened to reveal Tiffany walking out with a smile as she said, "You can see him now."

They all re-entered Kai's room again and saw Kai back in bed but his cheeks were a little red.

_I can't believe I let her do that. I let her wash me. _Kai thought embarrassed.

"His recovery is going along well. If he keeps this up, he should be out of here soon," Tiffany said as she left the room to talk to Mr. Dickenson.

"So Kai feeling any better?" Rei asked.

"We read more of your profile. Boris has been keeping track of you since we won the world championships," Tyson stated with irritation.

Kai replied with his usual "Hn" in response.

Outside Kai's room, Tiffany was explaining Kai's true condition to Mr. Dickenson.

"Mr. Dickenson, I have to tell you that Kai will be here for quite a while. If he moves around too much, he'll reopen his wounds. But what concerns me the most is the chain we had to cut around his neck. Here, it's what he had on." Tiffany said as she placed the chain and tag in Mr. Dickenson's hand and continued. "I don't know what it means but I'm sure you should keep it. Also we know that those blue triangles were tattooed on, but we thought we could remove them..."

"Yes, please continue," Mr. Dickenson exclaimed when Tiffany seemed to pause.

"Well they're permanent. They've been on him for so long that it would almost be impossible to have them removed."


	19. Crimson Chapter nineteen

**Hey everyone! Ami here, Light's editor and co-writer (for other stories posted under her name, not this one!). Wow, it's really been a while and sadly it's all my fault. School, life, sign. Well you'll all be happy to know that here's Chapter 19. The story is getting more mature so this is a warning. It's going to get dark for a bit. I'll try to post the next chapter sooner but for now let's get to the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: (1)Light doesn't own any rights to Beyblade. (2) I, Ami, have had nothing to do with this story except to edit and post. Everything else is all Light. (3) Don't be afraid to check out our other stories posted under Light's namelike Tyson and Rei's BTSOB and Clueless About Murder or The Cat's Past, which is all hers and is a Fruits Basket story. (4) Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

* * *

Kai's friends were finally forced to leave around three a.m. so that Kai could get some rest. After they were gone, Kai tried to but couldn't sleep and was getting bored out of his mind just lying in bed. Picking up Dranzer, he gently squeezed her tight and felt her generate a warm pulse in response.

"I know Dranzer. You want to get out of here too." Kai said as a smile formed but then vanished as he remembered where he was. He hated being in a hospital and felt that the people there always tried to make him feel inferior like a child. Kai despised feeling that way. It was something he constantly felt at the Abbey. Looking down at Dranzer, a haunting memory filled his mind.

Kai was running around the Abbey grounds fifty times as he was ordered to do so along with the other Demolition Boys. Even at the age of six, they had to train in the freezing cold but that didn't slow them down much. Guards stood by watching them and never losing track of their movements.

One guard called them all for a break after they had finished off their last lap. Tala and the others left to go to the cafeteria when Kai was directed by a guard to go see Boris.

Kai walked towards Boris' office but couldn't help but noticehis grim surroundings.Stopping outside of Boris' door five minutes later, without hesitation Kai knocked and waited until he heard Boris reply, "Enter." Kai opened the door and walked inside. After shutting the door behind him, Kai stood still with his shoulders back, arms at his side and feet together as though he was a soldier waiting for an order.

Boris sat at his desk looking at several papers scattered about. Lifting his head, Boris smirked with a grin of malevolence. He spoke with a hint of sarcasm, breaking the silence within the room. "Well Kai, I hear your training has gone well. Voltaire will be quite pleased with your results."

Kai remained still as Boris continued. "I'm also glad to see that you're following your superiors. You've been a very good boy lately."

Boris pushed his chair back and stood up from his desk. Walking closer to Kai, he began to circle him with a lust filled smirk on his lips. Bending down, Boris wrapped his arm around Kai's waist as Kai flinched at the touch. Boris chuckled before whispering into Kai's ear, "Take off your shirt."

Boris gave Kai some distance as he obeyed Boris' order. Kai tossed his shirt to the floor as Boris moved closer again, tickling Kai's neck with his breath.

"Hmm… beautiful. Your body is strong but you're so thin." Boris said with fake concern. Kai continued to stare hard straight ahead as he felt Boris squeeze his waist again.

"Are those kids stealing your food?" Kai hesitated before lightly nodding in response as Boris watched Kai with a smirk lingering on his lips. "Well you know why Kai, right?" Kai nods harder. "So then tell me why."

"It's because I'm different." Kai answered his voice steady yet cold with a hint of sadness.

"How are you different?" Boris taunted.

Kai's eyes hardened as his voice replied coldly, "I'm a perfect blader. I'm not meant for anything else but to be a weapon, a perfect soldier of Biovolt."

"Good Kai, that's all true. Now what do all your peers call you and think of you?" Boris was thoroughly enjoying messing with Kai's mind as the boy remained obviously uncomfortable.

Kai remained quiet as his head lowered and his eyes softened at the ground. "Well Kai?" Boris asked again with impatience clearly in his voice.

Kai swallowed before sadly answering. "They call me a monster, a freak, perfect, and tell me that I shouldn't be around other people. They say I'm alone."

"You know they're right Kai. You're different and because it's true, they have every right to call you those things." Boris said as he removed himself from Kai and walked towards his desk.

"Why?" Kai whispered with his eyes wide.

"What?" Boris asked as he stopped and turned around to face Kai.

"Why do they think that? I'm not that different!" Kai said as his head andvoice rose. He stared at Boris confused and angry before yelling, "I don't like the way I am! They're wrong! You're wrong!"

"Kai you're disobeying a superior. Stop this instant or face punishment." Boris replied, clearly annoyed.

"I don't care." Kai replied boldly. "I want answers. Why did I have to be made perfect? Why can't I leave the Abbey? Why won't Grandfather come and take me away from here?" Kai's voice increased and without thinking, he climbed on top of Boris' desk. Papers fluttered to the floor as Kai stood eye to eye with Boris.

Boris reached down and pressed a button on the intercom that sat on his desk beside him. Holding it down, Boris spoke calmly into it though his eyes remained on Kai. "Security, come in here quickly and bring CCP."

Upsetwith Borisignoring him, Kai swing his arm and punched him in the face as he yelled, "Boris I want to know!"

Boris fell to the floor, touching his cheek. The door opened abruptly as five guards joined the room and surrounded Boris' desk. Kai turned to look at the guards and noticed that one of themhad a needle in his hand. His eyes widened in fear. Two jumped at Kai but Kai kicked them back. Noticing a hole in their guarding, Kai jumped from the desk. But before he could land, two guards grabbed each of his arms dragging him down hard onto the carpeted floor. Even with Kai's struggling, the guard with the needle was able to inject Kai with its liquid. Slowly Kai's body numbed and his struggleslessened. Four of the guards still held him down as Boris got up and stood over Kai, a smirk back on his lips as he watched Kai fight but not going unconscious.

"Lock him up in dungeon seventy-three." Boris ordered as the guards lifted Kai's body from the ground and forced him out of the room.

Kai moved his arms slowlybut couldn't move them much since he had been chained toawall. The room was dark and Kai didn't know how long he had been there; one, two, maybe five hours. He didn't have a watch so he couldn't tell. The numbness was fading from his limbs slowly and he was now able to move around a bit more. He yanked on the chain to his right arm, hearing it clank against other metal. He felt so weak and helpless.

Sounds of a door unlocking reached Kai's ears as he looked straight ahead towards its source. The door opened slowly as bright light filled the room from the hallway. Kai's eyes squinted as he tried to adjust to the brightness. A tall and dark figure stood in the middle of the doorway.

"Well Kai, I don't know where you get all your emotion from but you do understand that your actions were clearly not allowed." The figure stated as Kai instantly recognized the voice as Boris'.

"Shut up." Kai whispered as he glared in Boris' direction, his eyes already adjusted to the light.

"We've tried just about every punishment in the books and your spirit still won't be broken." Boris shook his head in displeasure before looking back at Kai and smirking. "So I found a new way that even I'll get pleasure out of."

Boris turned the switch on and the entire room lit up as Kai's eyes readjusted now to the whole room. Shutting the door behind him, Boris walked closer to Kai. Standing over Kai's bare-chested body, Boris' eyes held a gleam in them that scared Kai into moving completely against the wall behind him. Boris bent down and began caressing Kai's chest. Kai flinched as Boris lowered his head and ran his tongue from Kai's naval to his neck.

"Stop…" Kai begged as he stiffened.

Boris smiled as he unchained Kai. Kai froze to the spot and felt helpless as Boris wrapped his arms around Kai's waist and arms. Boris moved Kai's body from the wall and roughly placed him against the cold, cement floor. Boris knelt over Kai's legs and he ran his hands over Kai's thighs as his hands snaked their way towards Kai's belt. Kai's eyes widened as he tried to move Boris' hands away. Boris responded by grabbing both of Kai's hands and holding them together by Kai's wrists above his head, against the floor. Boris used his free hand to reach for Kai's belt again. He unbuckled it easily. He still had to take off Kai's pants and underwear before he would have the boy naked beneath him.Though Kai was too weak to move Boris off of him, he still struggled hard against the man's body, distracting him from going any further.

Boris glared at Kai for his defiance. Releasing Kai's hands, Boris lifted Kai up by a large chunk of his hair and slammed him against the wall. Boris grabbed the arm constraints and cuffed Kai's wrists again. With Kai's bare back facing him, Boris left the room and came back carrying a large whip. Raising the whip high, Boris lowered it down hardas snapped against Kai's back. Kai screamed in response.

"You should have learned by now that if you disobey, you get punished," Boris stated as he whipped Kai again. Kai tried to clench his teeth but couldn't control the screams that escaped his lips. Tears streamed down his cheeks as Boris hit him over and over again. Some in the same spot and others over the lines already formed. Blood trickled slowly from the wounds as more wounds were made. After several lashes, Boris finally stopped. Kai rested limply against the wall; the chains the only thing holding him up.

Before Kai could calm himself down, a sharp object was jabbed into his skin. More screams followed as Boris traced the knife over Kai's back, forming two large wings around his upper back and around his shoulder blades. Blood was flowing freely down Kai's back as Boris finished his design. When the knife was pulled out of Kai's back, Boris slid it across the room's floor towards the door. Kai's hands were wrapped tightly against the chains as the cuffs were splattered with blood as well as Kai's arms and pants. Kai held his eyes closed tightly as more tears fell down his cheeksto his pants and the floor.

Kai cried out in pain when he felt Boris wrapped his body against his back. Kai's bloodsoaked onto Boris as he whispered softly to Kai, "You look so beautiful covered in blood and the design I made suits you perfectly."

Pushing Kai's dark blue hair away, Boris gently caressed Kai's left cheek for several minutes even when Kai sobbed softly. Standing up again, Boris walked back to the door, flipped the switch and slammed the door shut, leaving Kai alone, surrounded by his own blood and darkness.

Kai shook his head trying to wipe out the past from his mind as he squeezed Dranzer so hard that his hand began to bleed. Getting out of bed, Kai stood and walked to the nearest wall. He could no longer contain his anger and punched it. He noticedwhen he pulled his fist back that an imprint and a small hole had been made. Looking down at his hand, he saw scratches and cuts that were bleeding or beginning to. He signed as he looked up and noticed a barred window.

"This place is almost the same as the Abbey," Kai thought out loud as he walked towards the door. He opened it and saw two guards on either side of the door's frame. The guards turned their heads at the sound of the door opening. Instantly Kai hit the side of each guard's neck, just below the jaw from behind. He watched as there eyes widened slightly before they both fell to the floor. Looking around and seeing no one else around, Kai dragged one guard and then the other into his room.

Laying them face up, Kai checked to see if they were okay. Seeing that they were, he looked down and remembered he was only wearing a hospital gown and underwear. Looking back and forthbetween the guards, he kneeled down and took off the gray pants and shirt from the short guard as well as his hat. Placing on his new disguise, he walked out of room, shutting the door behind him. No one questioned him as he walked out of the hospital and disappeared into the breezy night.

Meanwhile at Tyson's dojo, a phone rang continuously throughout the house. Everyone slept deeply as one person stirred. Moving to the side to make the noise go away, Tyson was abruptly kicked in the face by Daichi. Tyson yawned as he stood up to answer the phone. He tripped several times on his way and finally answered it.

Half awake, Tyson yawned as he mumbled "I'll have the pizza with hot peppers, cheese, fudge sauce, and sardines."

"Um, yeah, is this were I can contact some of Kai Hiwatari's friends?" The confused and unsure male voice asked as Tyson shook his head to wake up.

"Yes, I'm Kai's friend." Tyson replied yawning.

"Well I don't know how to tell you this but your friend is missing. He escaped the hospital shortly ago wearing one of his guard's uniforms. If you could come to the hospital as soon as possible..." The male voice explained in a professional tone as Tyson yawned again missing the rest of what the person was saying.

"Okay, sure. We'll be right there." Tyson said as his eyes blinked awake. The person spoke again but Tyson didn't hear anymore. He only nodded as he said goodbye and hung up. Tyson dragged himself back to bed and saw that Daichi was sitting up rubbing his left eye.

"Hey Tyson, who was that?" Daichi asked half awake.

"Oh just someone from the hospital saying that Kai's gone missing," Tyson said as he crawled back into bed.

"Oh okay," Daichi said as he nodded and went back to sleep. Moments later the information processed in their brains and they both sat up straight.

"Kai's missing!" They both yelled in unison as they finally understood what the phone call was about as all the other occupants in the house woke up abruptly from the noise.

* * *

_Kai's move on the guards was on their pressure points specifically on the baroreceptor in the carotid artery, which is very pressure-sensitive. It allows the body to control the amount of blood that flows into the brain. Adding pressure to this area tricks the body into thinking that blood pressure is too high and in response will constrict and lower the blood pressure. This is what can cause a blackout that both guards experienced after Kai hit them there._

_To learn more information about pressure points from sites that I, Ami, have found on this, message me by searching for FireballAmi at or AIM me at redrose2255. I only have about four sites and one good place is wikipedia._

_Just so that everyone knows, I did this research forLight to better improve her story so ifI'm incorrect about anything, I'm sorry.Light and I have never taken any form of karate, kung fu, dim mak (pressure points) or any other forms of training sowe don't exactly know how the technique is used except from whatI have researched about it. Also do not try any of the information thatI foundagainst others. If you want to learn,I suggest finding someone skilled with the knowledge of pressure points because some of these can be fatal or even cause serious injury. Thanks._


	20. Crimson Chapter twenty

Hey! This is eclipsedlight. Sorry it took so long for me to update, but in last four years I had a lot going on in my life. So I'll start updating my stories more often now that I have some time and a laptop. Writing on paper is so much more difficult now compared to typing. Also I dedicate this chapter to my fan NellaReklaw08 for telling me my story rocks even after four years. Thanks again and as always please review.

* * *

Tyson woke everyone up and after getting dressed, they all quickly rushed to the hospital to get some sort of explanation. Tala and Tyson were the first to burst into Kai's room to ask what happened. Inside two police officers were examining the scene and discussing the situation. From evidence, there appeared to have been no struggle so they couldn't be sure if the victim had just walked out or whether Boris and Voltaire had kidnapped him again.

"What happened to Kai?" Tyson voiced first, clearly angry with the incompetence of the officers and also worried.

"You shouldn't be in here." One of the officers spoke as he motioned for the two boys to exit.

"Where's Kai?" Tyson shouted this time. There was silence between the police officers as the rest of the bladers entered the room.

"I believe he asked you a question. Aren't you going to answer?" Tala spoke next, annoyed.

"Kai has disappeared. I came in to check on him and he was gone." Tiffany appeared in the doorway behind the group of teens.

"Was it Voltaire?" Hilary asked, worriedly.

"No, it wasn't. I just checked the security cameras and it looks like Kai just walked out." Tyson's dad answered, stepping in behind Tiffany.

"What do you mean Kai just walked out?" Daichi asked in surprise. It seemed ridiculous that with the dangers currently surrounding Kai that he would willingly leave the hospital.

"As surprising to even think that, it's true. I've just talked to the two guards in charge of his room and both confirm that Kai was responsible for knocking them unconscious." Max's father, Mr. Mizuhara explained joining his son's side.

"That's not surprising. Back at the abbey, we knocked the guards out by putting pressure on certain points to knock the body unconscious. It was considered basic training." Bryan added with a chuckle.

"Now that everyone knows what happened, I think it's best we find Kai as soon as possible. Does anyone know where he would go?" Tiffany asked as the group looked to one another.

The silence clearly expressed how little they knew of Kai and his movements. This uncertainty and helplessness left the group unsure of how to tackle the situation.

"We can't just stay here. I say we look." Daichi said, annoyed with feeling useless. Despite the lack of knowledge they held of Kai, they knew they couldn't stay and do nothing.

"Daichi's right. Kai has to be somewhere in the city still so the best bet is to just search the whole thing." Kenny exclaimed, pulling out his laptop and placing it onto Kai's now empty bed. "It won't be that hard if we split up into groups."

"Okay how about Hilary, Daichi, and Kenny will check out the east part of the city. Bryan and Spencer, you go check the west side. Tyson, Rei, and I will check the south. Mr. Granger, Mr. Mizuhara, and Miss Tiffany try checking the northern part of the city." Tala ordered before even Kenny could explain a plan of his own. At this moment, regardless of past history, everyone listened and agreed.

The search parties separated in their designated directions to look for Kai. Hilary, Daichi, and Kenny checked the mall, the arcade, and some local buildings from the business district in their area. The results seemed hopeless as they only seemed to get kicked out in each location because most places were closing for the night. Meanwhile, Bryan and Spencer checked another area business part of the city. They stopped by several restaurants and checked out most of the stores. Unfortunately, they had no such luck. The adults searched through the rural part of the city where most areas were scattered houses. Still no one found Kai.

Tyson, Tala, and Rei were left with checking the southern part of the city, which was where Tyson's dojo was located. They checked the park and the school grounds. Neither held anything to help them locate Kai. The last place they had to look was a beach nearby. They checked near the water and the docks. They had finally reached the point where they were all exhausted and the only option seemed to be to give up their search at the beach and rejoin the others back at the hospital

"This is hopeless. Kai's probably moving around as we look. We'll never be able to find him." Tyson scratched his head in frustration as he willed his legs to keep moving.

"It's possible but Kai is very weak at the moment. I don't think he'd be able to evade everyone." Rei exclaimed, wiping the sweat from his brow. Even with worry filling his body, he was trying to remain calm. Someone had to be.

"I wouldn't be so sure. Kai is not as weak as you think. He's been through hell at the abbey and he survived, rarely showing weakness even there. Tyson, even you should know how strong Kai really is." Tala spoke, shutting down Rei's opinion with fierce abruptness and clear annoyance that Kai would even be referred to as weak.

"I understand your history, Tala and that Kai's not one to show weakness, but the fact is that still he's wounded." Rei replied, defensively.

"Wounded or not, you shouldn't underestimate Kai," Tala replied, walking further ahead away from Tyson and Rei. He led the rest of the search around the beach.

Even as they finished searching the entire beach and were about to give up and meet with the others, Tyson spotted the hill that he and Kai usually sat on before they would train together. On the hill, rested a single tree and a view that held more beauty than any portrait of a sunset could behold. Remembering this, Tyson ran up the hill in anticipation. His heart beat rapidly in his chest as he hoped to find Kai and when he reached the top, he saw… nothing. Although it still held a great view of the ocean, nothing could dispel his disappointment and his desire to see Kai. Exhaling, Tyson turned around to head back down the hill when he heard a small kitten cry. He looked up and was shocked at what he saw.

"Hey guys, come here!" Tyson yelled for Rei and Tala who were searching for Kai at the bottom of the hill. Tala and Rei heard Tyson and ran up the hill to meet him.

"What's going on Tyson? Did you find him?" Rei asked, catching his breath. Tyson answered by pointing his finger up the tree. Tala and Rei looked confused, but when they looked up they were at first shocked and then relieved. In the tree, on a thick branch they could make out the form of a sleeping Kai. Tyson stepped forward and grabbed a firm grasp of the bark and started to climb the tree. Kai was so high up that you could mostly see one of his daggling legs. When Tyson finally climbed to where Kai was, he couldn't get close enough to wake him up as another protector also stood in the way. As Tyson had stretched out his hand, a familiar cat appeared in Kai's lap and scratched his hand away. The surprise attack made Tyson lose his grip and fall out of the tree. Luckily on Tyson's part, Rei and Tala's bodies supported his fall.

'Tyson, what happened?" Rei asked as he struggled to get out from underneath Tyson.

Tala moved out from under too and stood as Tyson sat up and placed his hands down to lift himself up. A sudden pain in his index finger stopped him. He looked and saw a bloody line of blood dripping from his finger. Looking closer, he realized it was just a splinter. He wiped his finger on his jeans before inserting it into his mouth to get the splinter out.

"What happened, Tyson? Did Kai push you or something?" Tala asked, rubbing his shoulder.

Tyson pulled his finger out and spit the splinter into the ground before standing.

"There's a cat blocking my way. It scratched my hand and I lost my grip." Tyson explained as he wrapped his bleeding finger into a napkin his found in his pocket.

"A cat?" Rei and Tala voiced in unison, before glaring at one another.

"I tried to get close to Kai, but the cat suddenly appeared and clawed at me like it was protecting Kai or something." Tyson said as he pointing up in the tree.

"Cat or not, we have to get Kai down." Tala stated as they considered their next move.

This time Tyson, Rei and Tala followed each other up the tree and held onto their own branch to check out the situation. Instead of just a single cat, there were also three kittens. One of the kittens was on Kai's ankles, another was on his shoulder, one was sleeping on his head, and the mother cat sat on Kai's lap, watching the boys. The mother cat growled as Tyson, Rei, and Tala stopped across from Kai and the kittens.

"Do you think she's just protecting her kittens?" Tyson asked as another growl followed his question.

"Yeah, but I also think she's protecting Kai as well." Rei stated from his own observations.

"I just remembered where this cat is from. It's the same cat that we saw Kai pet in the picture we saw last night." Tala whispered and suddenly the cat's familiarity became clear.

"I thought it looked familiar." Tyson added.

"If this cat wants to protect Kai, how do you think we'll get him down without getting scratched?" Rei voiced out loud the thoughts racing through all of their minds. The climb was challenging alone, it seemed impossible to climb back down carrying Kai with them as well.

The three teens pondered on what they should do next. Tyson wanted to yell at Kai to wake him up but Rei thought that must be risky. They wanted to get Kai down, not scare him out of the tree. The best bet was to shake his shoulder when the mother cat moved. Tala thought that removing the kittens one by one would lead the mother away from Kai long enough to wake him up. Just as Rei reached for the kitten sitting on Kai's shoulder, Tyson yanked on Rei's shirt.

"Hey Rei, this is the perfect blackmail." Tyson grinned deviously.

"What are you talking about?" Rei questioned, unsure of what Tyson was getting at.

"Well I don't know about you, but Kai trains us so hard. A little picture like this could be useful to give us a break once in a while." Tyson explained

"How do you expect to have proof without a picture?" Tala asked.

"Umm…wait here a minute." Tyson contemplated and smiled before climbing back down.

Tala and Rei watched as he ran to a couple, talked with them and gave them something from his pocket. Tyson ran back with an instant camera in hand. He climbed back up the tree.

"How'd you get that?" Rei asked as Tyson climbed back into his spot.

"My allowance money. Even though I'll be saving up for a while to compensate for this, it's well worth it." Tyson replied as he leaned forward and took several shots at different angles.

"Are you done?" Rei asked as Tyson nodded.

"I have all the proof I'll ever need right here." Tyson grinned and he shoved the camera into his right leg pants pocket.

Now that Tyson was set with his blackmail, they still knew they needed to get Kai down from the tree. Still, every time they got close, one of the four cats would scratch them. It hadn't taken long after Tyson's camera flashes to wake most of the kittens up. This was starting to annoy all three of them as this was becoming troublesome by the minute. Five minutes later however, the mother cat suddenly walked off of Kai and most of the kittens followed. Kai yawned with one kitten still sleeping on his head. He turned his head and came face to face with Tyson, Tala and Rei.

"Well, look who finally decided to wake up." Tyson stated with a sarcastic smile on his face.

"Damn, you guys found me. Oh well. I guess I'll never get away from you." Kai replied with annoyance.

"That's no excuse to leave the hospital when you're injured." Rei yelled.

"If I'm so badly injured then how was I able to escape from two guards and walk all the way down here to climb this tree?" Kai said sarcastically.

"It's because of your damn training at the Abbey, you know that. Now come on Kai. We have to go back to the hospital," Tala joined in, trying to get Kai back safely. He knew that the hospital wasn't the best place, but at least Kai would be safe there and Voltaire wouldn't be able to get to him so easily.

"I don't really have a choice now since you found me," Kai said, his eyes focused more on Tyson. Tyson just grinned until Kai suddenly and swiftly climbed down the tree from the branch he was sitting on with the kitten still sleeping on his head. Kai gently nudged the kitten awake before placing him down on the ground.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Tyson yelled but Kai had already started making his way back to the hospital. He didn't even wait for Tyson and the others to catch up.

They arrived at the hospital fifteen minutes later. Everyone was already there waiting for them.

"Kai!" Everyone practically yelled, especially the teens. Kai walked up to them and was bombarded with questions.

"Kai, what happened?" Hillary started as the questions of where he went, whether he hurt himself, and why he ran away followed quickly after. Kai chose to answer their questions with a "Hn" as he made his way back into his hospital room. The rest followed after whether he wanted them to or not. Kai looked up to see Mr. Dickerson standing in front of his bed.

"Kai, you must be tired, why don't you rest?" Mr. Dickerson smiled as he stepped out of the way so Kai could get into bed. Kai nodded.

"I heard there was a little adventure taking on your part. Do you mind telling everyone why you left the hospital? I'm quite curious myself." Mr. Dickerson asked as he stood close to Kai, who was ruffling the covers to get comfortable.

"I wanted to go for a walk," Kai simply answered as if his reason seemed justifiable enough.

"I understand getting some fresh air once in a while, but you were gone for eight hours, Kai. Several police officers and your teammates had to spend time searching for you. You left everyone very worried for your safety." Mr. Dickerson added, talking calmly as he tried to understand why Kai could make such a risky move at such a dangerous time.

"I…I was sick of being in this hospital. It wasn't meant to interfere with anyone else," Kai's replied coolly to Mr. D's curious and worried face.

An angry Tiffany walked in and over towards Kai. Her eyes red, cheeks blushed and tears still streaming as she came closer. Kai was surprised, but was even more shocked when she raised her hand and a resounding slap followed. A light pink mark stained his skin as he grabbed his sore cheek.

"You think you can just leave the hospital because you got bored?! Kai, you're injured! You're in the worst condition I've ever seen in my entire career and you put my responsibility in jeopardy. You can't decide to do things so selfish and recklessly. You're too weak right now to do everything alone. You should rely on the staff and your friends right now until this situation can be resolved. You need to let us help you." Tiffany yelled at the grayish-blue slant haired teen.

Kai lowered his head as she talked, his eyes digging into his lap as his fists clenched. He had listened until the word "weak" was spoken. Tala, Bryan, and Spencer also felt the sting of that word, lowered their own heads and cringed. That taboo word reminded them of the Abbey, a hell of its own, where weakness was never accepted and strength always rewarded. Kai was always so good at controlling his anger but at being called weak, the rage buried deep within him fueled his response and he fought back.

"These may seem like the worst wounds you've ever seen, but these are nothing. I've experienced more pain and hell then these little scratches can barely touch back when I was eight! Just because you think your education is enough to help me, you wouldn't even know where to start! I've been like this forever- beaten, bruised, injured to the point where I could barely even move yet here I am still alive. I don't need your pitiful help! You can't do anything but wrap me up in bandages, give me painkillers and leave me here. Well I don't need you! None of you! I can take care of myself without you and the doctors prodding and poking me with useless treatments and procedures. I don't need your incompetence. Just leave me the hell alone!" Kai glared fiercely at Tiffany, his words laced with a darkness even his teammates had never seen from him. His eyes like ice, his face stern and his teeth clenched caused Tiffany to take a step back.

Silence barely could express the cold atmosphere that hung from Kai's revelation. The past hung in the darkness, a demon of its own. The future looked as dark and bleak. Tyson and the others frozen in time to a moment where darkness tempted to break all they knew. All they loved. All Tiffany could mutter was a mumbled apology. A whisper of a simple "sorry" that barely could erase the words spoken, the moment said. In what felt like a situation that would end in silence, Kai spoke again, the sharpness slowly fading as he spoke.

"Don't ever call me weak. I was trained not to be and I'll never be weak again. Now let me sleep." Kai's cold voice turned softer. He watched as Tiffany nodded, before turning away from the group and pulling the covers up to his face. With that, the conversation ended.


End file.
